


The Foxhole Court

by ravenlouis



Series: All for The Game (Adaptation) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University/College, Anxiety, Book Adaptation, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death(s), Past Drug Addiction, Slow Burn, Violence, don't expect smut here, i found on these books the most beautiful dysfunctional family, idk how to tag it, this is a slow burn... like really slow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlouis/pseuds/ravenlouis
Summary: Harry Styles es el nuevo jugador del equipo de Exy de la universidad de Palmetto State. Es bajo, es rápido, tiene mucho potencial —y es el hijo fugitivo del temible asesino conocido como The Butcher.Firmar un contrato con los Foxes de PSU es lo último que un chico como Harry debería hacer. El equipo es de alto perfil, y no necesita periodistas mostrando fotos de su rostro alrededor de todo el país. Sus mentiras no durarán por mucho bajo este tipo de escrutinio y la verdad lo matará.Pero Harry no es el único con secretos en el equipo. Uno de sus nuevos compañeros es un amigo de su pasado, y Harry no puede escapar de él una segunda vez. Sobrevivió los últimos ocho años huyendo. Quizá finalmente encontró a alguien y algo por lo que vale la pena luchar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All For the Game: The Foxhole Court](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357855) by Nora Sakavic. 



> Esta es una adaptación y traducción de la primera parte de la trilogía All For the Game de Nora Sakavic, todos los derechos reservados a la autora. Adoro su trabajo así que les dejo links de descarga/compra abajo: denle una oportunidad a la historia original, yo definitivamente la amé. 
> 
> All for The Game:  
> 1) The Foxhole Court > link de descarga en epub/pdf/kindle gratis (inglés)  
> 2) The Raven King > amazon (inglés)  
> 3) The King's Man > amazon (inglés)
> 
> Si necesitan todos los PDFs de la trilogía original pueden pedírmelos en mi tumblr @glendowerlou y se los paso. Lamentablemente sólo dispongo la versión en español del primer libro en PDF.

Harry Styles dejó que el cigarrillo ardiese hasta el filtro sin dar una calada. No quería la nicotina; quería el acre humo que le recordaba a su madre. Si inhalaba lo suficientemente lento, casi podía saborear el fantasma de la gasolina y el fuego. Era a la vez repulsivo y reconfortante, le producía un estremecimiento nauseabundo por toda la columna. La sacudida recorrió todo el camino hasta la punta de sus dedos, desplazando un montón de cenizas. Cayeron en el espacio entre sus zapatos y fueron desplazadas por el viento.  

Miró al cielo, pero las estrellas estaban desvaídas bajo el resplandor de las luces del estadio. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su madre estaría observándolo desde arriba. Esperaba que no. Ella lo golpearía hasta el infierno ida y vuelta si lo viese sentado allí, abatido de esa manera. 

Una puerta chirrió al abrirse detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry empujó su mochila más cerca de él y miró hacia atrás. El entrenador Hernández dejó la puerta de los vestuarios abierta y se sentó junto a Harry.  

—No he visto a tus padres en el partido —dijo Hernández. 

—Están fuera de la ciudad —respondió Harry.   

— ¿Todavía o de nuevo?  

Ninguna de las dos; pero Harry no iba a decirlo. Sabía que sus profesores y entrenador estaban cansados de oír la misma excusa siempre que le preguntaban por sus padres, pero era una mentira tan fácil como sobre-utilizada. Explicaba por qué nadie veía a los Styles por la ciudad y por qué Harry tenía predilección por dormir en los terrenos del colegio. 

No era que no tuviese un lugar donde vivir. Era más que su situación de vida no era legal. Millport era una ciudad muerta, lo que significaba que había docenas de casas en el mercado que nunca se venderían. Él se apropió de una el verano pasado en un barrio tranquilo poblado en su mayoría por ancianos. Sus vecinos raramente abandonaban el confort de sus sofás y su sopa diaria, pero cada vez que iba y venía se arriesgaba a ser descubierto. Si la gente se daba cuenta de que estaba allanando una propiedad privada empezarían a hacer preguntas difíciles. Normalmente resultaba más fácil colarse en los vestuarios y dormir allí. Por qué Hernández lo permitía y no lo notificaba a las autoridades, Harry no lo sabía. Creía que era mejor no preguntar. 

Hernández le tendió la mano. Harry le pasó el cigarrillo y observó cómo Hernández lo apagaba contra las escaleras de hormigón. El entrenador tiró el extremo arrugado y se giró hacia Harry.  

—Pensé que harían una excepción esta noche —dijo.  

—Nadie sabía que sería el último partido —dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia la corte.  

El partido perdido de Millport esa noche los había eliminado del campeonato estatal a dos partidos de la final. Tan cerca, demasiado lejos. La temporada había acabado tan solo así. Un equipo ya estaba desmantelando la cancha, quitando las bisagras de los muros de plexiglás y desenrollando césped artificial sobre el duro suelo. Cuando terminasen, volvería a ser un campo de fútbol de nuevo; no quedaría nada de Exy hasta el otoño. Harry se sintió enfermo observando como ocurría, pero no podía apartar la mirada.  

El Exy era un deporte bastardo, una evolucionada especie de lacrosse que se jugaba en las dimensiones de un campo de fútbol con la violencia del hockey sobre hielo, y Harry amaba cada parte de ello; desde la velocidad hasta su agresividad. Era una parte de su infancia a la que nunca había sido capaz de renunciar. 

—Los llamaré más tarde con el resultado —dijo él, porque Hernández seguía mirándolo—. No se han perdido mucho.   

—Todavía no, tal vez —respondió Hernández—. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.   

Para alguien que ha pasado más de media vida huyendo de su pasado, aquellas eran palabras salidas de una pesadilla. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y colgó su mochila al hombro, pero el roce de un zapato tras él le advirtió que era demasiado tarde para escapar. Harry se volvió para encontrarse con un extraño de pie en la puerta de los vestuarios. La camiseta sin mangas que vestía mostraba tatuajes de llamas tribales. Una mano estaba metida en el bolsillo de sus jeans. La otra sostenía un grueso archivo. Su postura era relajada, pero la mirada en sus ojos marrones era intensa.  

Harry no lo reconoció, lo que significaba que no era de la ciudad. Millport presumía de menos de novecientos residentes. Era un lugar donde todo el mundo conocía los asuntos de todos. Ese arraigado entrometimiento hacía las cosas incómodas para Harry y todos sus secretos, pero él esperaba utilizar esa mentalidad de pequeña ciudad como una protección. Cotilleos sobre un forastero deberían haberle llegado antes que aquel extraño. Millport le había fallado.   

—No te conozco —dijo Harry.   

—Es de una universidad —dijo Hernández—. Vino para verte jugar esta noche.  

—Mentira—dijo Harry—. Nadie recluta en Millport. Nadie sabe dónde está.  

—Existe una cosa llamada mapa —dijo el extraño—. Habrás oído hablar de ella.  

Hernández dirigió a Harry una mirada de advertencia y se puso de pie.   

—Está aquí porque le he mandado tu expediente. Colocó un anuncio diciendo que andaba corto en su línea de delanteros, y supuse que valía la pena intentarlo. No te lo conté porque no sabía si funcionaría y no quería que te esperanzaras.  

Harry lo miró fijamente.  

— ¿Hiciste qué?   

—Traté de contactar con tus padres cuando me pidió un encuentro esta noche, pero no me devolvieron los mensajes. Dijiste que tratarían de hacerlo.   

—Lo intentaron—dijo Harry—. No pudieron.  

—No puedo esperarlos —dijo el desconocido, parándose a un lado de Hernández—. Es estúpidamente tarde en la temporada para que esté aquí, lo sé, pero he tenido algunas dificultades técnicas con mi último recluta. El entrenador Hernández dijo que tú todavía no habías elegido una universidad para el otoño. Cuadraría perfectamente, ¿no crees? Necesito un subdelantero y tú necesitas un equipo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar en la línea de puntos y serás mío por cinco años.   

Harry necesitó dos intentos para encontrar su voz.   

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.  

—Muy en serio y muy corto de tiempo—respondió el hombre.  

Él lanzó el archivo al banco donde Harry había estado sentado. El nombre de Harry estaba garabateado en el frente con rotulador negro. Harry pensó en abrir la carpeta, ¿pero de qué serviría? El hombre que este entrenador había buscado tan cuidadosamente no era real y no existiría por mucho más. En cinco semanas Harry se graduaría y en seis sería alguien más en algún lugar lejos de allí. No importaba lo mucho que le gustase ser Harry Styles. Se había quedado allí demasiado tiempo.  

Harry debía estar acostumbrado a eso. Había pasado los últimos ocho años huyendo, contando mentira tras mentira para dejar un retorcido rastro tras él. Veintidós nombres se interponían entre él y la verdad, y sabía qué pasaría si alguien finalmente conectaba los puntos. Firmar con una universidad significaría más que quedarse. Significaba pararse en el foco de atención. La prisión no detendría a su padre mucho más tiempo, y Harry no sobreviviría a un encuentro con él.  

La cuenta era sencilla, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Aquel contrato era un ticket de ida hacia un futuro, algo que Harry nunca podría tener, y lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Por un breve momento se odió a sí mismo por haber entrado al equipo de Millport. Había aprendido a no meterse en una corte. Su madre le dijo que no volvería a jugar. Le había advertido que se obsesionara a una cierta distancia y él la había desobedecido. Pero ¿qué más se suponía que debía hacer? Se había quedado encallado en Millport tras su muerte porque no sabía cómo continuar sin ella. Esta era la única cosa que le quedaba que era real. Una vez que lo había probado de nuevo, no sabía cómo alejarse.   

—Por favor, vete —dijo él.   

—Es un poco repentino, pero de verdad que necesito una respuesta esta noche. El Comité ha estado acosándome desde que a Janie la encerraron.  

El estómago de Harry golpeó el suelo ante el nombre. Alternó su mirada del archivo a la cara de su entrenador.   

—Foxes —dijo él—. Universidad Estatal de Palmetto.   

El hombre, quién ahora Harry sabía era el entrenador David Wymack, lo miró sorprendido ante la rapidez con la que encajó las piezas.   

—Supongo que viste las noticias.  

Dificultades técnicas, había dicho. Era una forma sutil de decir que su último recluta Janie Smalls trató de suicidarse. Su mejor amiga la encontró sangrando en la bañera y la llevó al hospital justo a tiempo. Lo último que había escuchado Harry es que la chica estaba en vigilancia por intento de suicidio en un centro psiquiátrico. Típico de un Fox, había dicho el presentador, y no estaba exagerando. 

Los Foxes de la Universidad Estatal Palmetto eran un equipo de talentosos marginados y drogadictos porque Wymack sólo reclutaba atletas de hogares rotos. Su decisión de convertir a la Foxhole Court en una especie de hogar era una bonita teoría, pero significaba que sus jugadores eran aislacionistas fracturados que no podían arreglárselas para llevarse bien durante un partido. Eran famosos en la NCAA, tanto por su minúsculo tamaño y por ser los últimos de la clasificación tres años seguidos. Lo habían hecho significativamente mejor el pasado año gracias a la perseverancia de su capitán y la fuerza de su nueva línea defensiva, pero seguían siendo considerados una broma por los críticos. Incluso el CRE, el Comité de Reglas y Regulación del Exy, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con sus pobres resultados.   

Entonces el antiguo campeón nacional Zayn Malik se unió a la alineación. Fue lo mejor que podía pasarle a los Foxes y eso significaba que Harry nunca podría aceptar la oferta de Wymack. Harry no había visto a Zayn en casi ocho años, y nunca estaría preparado para verlo de nuevo. Algunas puertas debían permanecer cerradas; la vida de Harry dependía de ello.   

—No puedes estar aquí —dijo Harry.  

—Pero aquí sigo —replicó Wymack—. ¿Necesita una lapicera?   

—No —dijo Harry—. No. No voy a jugar para ti.   

—Creo que te he entendido mal.   

—Contrataste a Zayn.  

—Y Zayn está contratándote a ti, así que… 

Harry no esperó a que continuase.   

Subió corriendo las gradas hacia los vestuarios. Metal resonando bajo sus zapatos, no lo suficientemente alto para ahogar la exclamación sorprendida de Hernández. Harry no miró hacia atrás para ver si lo seguían. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que importaba, era alejarse lo más posible de todo aquello. Olvidarse de la graduación. Olvidarse de “Harry Styles”. Se iría aquella noche y huiría hasta olvidar que Wymack le había dicho aquellas palabras.   

Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido.   

Estaba a mitad de camino en los vestuarios cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había alguien esperándolo en la sala entre él y la puerta frontal. Luz destelló de una raqueta amarilla brillante a medida que el extraño se balanceó, y Harry iba demasiado rápido para parar. La madera golpeó su estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para comprimir sus pulmones contra su columna. No recordó caer, pero de repente estaba en sus rodillas y manos, arañando el suelo inútilmente mientras trataba de respirar. Vomitaría si tan sólo hubiera podido manejar los primeros jadeos, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar.   

El zumbido es sus oídos era la furiosa voz de Wymack, pero sonaba mil millas más lejos.   

—Maldita sea, Tomlinson. Esta es la razón por la que no podemos tener cosas buenas.   

—Oh, entrenador —dijo alguien por encima de la cabeza de Harry—. Si fuese bueno, no tendría ninguna utilidad para nosotros, ¿no es así?   

—No tiene ninguna utilidad para nosotros si lo rompes. 

— ¿Preferirías que lo hubiese dejado ir? Ponle una curita y estará como nuevo.  

El mundo se tornó negro, entonces volvió en un filoso enfoque a medida que el aire finalmente alcanzó los torturados pulmones de Harry. Inhaló tan bruscamente que se ahogó, cada sacudida de tos amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Rodeó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerse unido y envió una fiera mirada a su agresor.   

Wymack acababa de decir el nombre del hombre, pero Harry no lo necesitaba. Había visto su rostro en demasiados recortes de periódicos para no reconocerlo de un vistazo. Louis Tomlinson no parecía mucho en persona, morocho y de tal vez un metro cincuenta de alto, pero Harry sabía más. Louis era el arquero novato de los Foxes y su más letal inversión. La mayoría de los Foxes eran autodestructivos, mientras que Louis parecía aficionado al daño colateral. Había pasado tres años en un reformatorio y apenas había evitado una segunda orden de internamiento.   

Louis también era la única persona en rechazar a la Universidad Edgar Allan, en primera posición de la clasificación. Los mismos Zayn y Riko habían organizado una reunión para darle la bienvenida en la alineación, pero Louis lo  rechazó y se unió en su lugar a los últimos de la lista, los Foxes. Nunca dio explicaciones sobre su decisión, pero todo el mundo asumió que fue porque Wymack estaba dispuesto a firmar con su familia, el gemelo de Louis, Aaron, y su primo Nicholas Grimshaw se unieron al equipo el mismo año. Fuese cual fuese la razón, Louis había sido culpado por la reciente transferencia de Zayn.   

Zayn jugó para los Raven de Edgar Allan hasta que se rompió la mano dominante en un accidente de esquí el pasado diciembre. Una lesión que le costó su contrato con la universidad, pero él debía haberse recuperado donde tenía el apoyo de su equipo. En su lugar, se mudó a Palmetto para ser el asistente informal del entrenador Wymack. Tres semanas atrás había firmado oficialmente para el equipo titular del próximo año.   

Lo único que un pésimo equipo como los Foxes podía ofrecerle a Zayn era el arquero que una vez lo había rechazado. Harry había pasado esa primavera desenterrando todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre Louis, queriendo entender al hombre que había llamado la atención de Zayn. Conocer en persona a Louis era tan desorientador como doloroso.   

Louis sonrió a Harry y se llevó dos dedos a la frente a modo de saludo.  

—Te deseo mejor suerte la próxima vez.   

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Harry—. ¿De quién es la raqueta que has robado?   

—Tomado prestado —Louis se la lanzó—. Aquí la tienes.  

—Harry —lo llamó Hernández, agarrando a Harry por los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Jesús, ¿estás bien?   

—Louis es un poco brusco con sus modales —dijo Wymack, moviéndose para quedarse entre Harry y Louis. Louis no tuvo ningún problema al leer la advertencia silenciosa. Levantó sus manos en un exagerado encogimiento de hombros y retrocedió para darle a Harry más espacio. Wymack lo observó antes de volverse hacia Harry—. ¿Te ha roto algo?   

Harry presionó con cuidado desde sus manos hasta sus costillas y respiró, sintiendo la forma en la que sus músculos gritaban en protesta. Se había roto suficientes huesos en el pasado como para saber que había tenido suerte esa vez.   

—Estoy bien. Entrenador, me voy. Déjeme ir.   

—No hemos terminado —dijo Wymack.  

—Entrenador Wymack —empezó Hernández.  

Wymack no lo dejó terminar.  

— ¿Nos deja un segundo?   

Hernández miró de Wymack a Harry, y después se rindió. 

—Volveré pronto.  

Harry escuchó sus pisadas a medida que se iba. Hubo un repiqueteo contra el marco de la puerta y entonces se cerró un crujido atormentador. Harry esperó a  escuchar el click antes de volver a hablar.   

—Ya te he dado mi respuesta. No firmaré contigo.  

—No has escuchado toda mi oferta —dijo Wymack—. Si he pagado a tres personas para venir hasta aquí para verte lo menos que puedes hacer es darme cinco minutos, ¿no crees? 

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Harry tan rápidamente que el mundo titiló. Se alejó un paso de Wymack, una búsqueda desesperada tanto de equilibrio como de espacio para respirar. Su mochila golpeó su cadera y rodeó la correa con su mano, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse.   

—No lo has traído aquí.   

Wymack lo miró con dureza.   

— ¿Es eso un problema?   

Harry no podía contarle la verdad, así que dijo:   

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para jugar en el mismo campo que un campeón.   

—Cierto, pero irrelevante—dijo una nueva voz, y Harry dejó de respirar.  

Sabía que era mejor no volverse, pero ya se estaba movimiento.   

Debió haberlo adivinado cuando vio a Louis allí, pero no quiso pensar en ello. No había ninguna razón para que un arquero conociese a un potencial delantero. Louis sólo estaba allí porque Zayn Malik nunca iba solo a ningún lado.   

Zayn estaba sentado en lo alto del centro de entretenimiento que estaba a lo largo del muro de atrás. Había retirado la televisión a un lado para tener más espacio y había cubierto el lugar a su alrededor con papeles. Había visto todo aquel espectáculo y, a juzgar por la indiferente mirada en su rostro, no estaba impresionado con la reacción de Harry.   

Habían pasado años desde que Harry había estado en la misma habitación con Zayn, años desde que habían visto al padre de Harry cortar a un hombre en un centenar de sangrientos pedazos. Harry conocía el rostro de Zayn tan bien como el suyo, consecuencia de verlo crecer bajo el ojo público a mil o más millas de distancia. Todo en él era diferente. Todo era lo mismo, desde su pelo oscuro y sus ojos whiskey hasta el número dos negro tatuado en su mejilla izquierda. Harry vio el número y quiso vomitar.  

Zayn había tenido ese número también en ese entonces, pero había sido demasiado joven para hacérselo permanentemente. En su lugar, él y su hermano adoptivo Riko Moriyama escribían los números uno y dos en sus caras con rotuladores, repasándolos una y otra vez cada vez que empezaban a desaparecer. Harry no lo entendía entonces, pero Zayn y Riko estaban apuntando al estrellato. Iban a ser famosos, se lo prometieron.   

Estaban en lo cierto. Tenían equipos profesionales y jugaban para los Raven. El pasado año habían sido introducidos en el equipo nacional, la US Court. Eran campeones, y Harry era un revoltijo de mentiras y puntos muertos.  

Harry sabía que Zayn no podría reconocerlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo; ambos habían crecido en mundos separados. Harry había disfrazado más su apariencia con un tinte de pelo oscuro y lentes de contacto marrones. Pero, ¿por qué estaría Zayn Malik allí buscándolo? Ninguna universidad caería tan bajo, ni siquiera los Foxes. Los documentos de Harry decían que él llevaba jugando Exy un año. Había sido muy cuidadoso este año actuando como un inexperto, incluso cargando y arrastrando libros sobre cómo aprender a jugar. Había sido fácil fingir al principio, ya que no había cogido una raqueta desde hacía ocho años. El hecho de que estaba jugando en una posición diferente a cuando jugaba en la pequeña liga ayudó, dado que tuvo que volver a aprender el juego desde una nueva perspectiva. Había tenido una envidiable e inevitable curva de aprendizaje, pero se había esforzado arduamente para no brillar.  

¿Había metido la pata? ¿Había sido demasiado obvio que tenía una experiencia que no había mencionado? ¿Cómo había llamado la atención de Zayn a pesar de todos sus intentos por permanecer escondido? Si era tan fácil para Zayn, ¿qué clase de señales les estaba enviando a la gente de su padre?  

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó a través de sus entumecidos labios.   

— ¿Por qué te marchas? —Preguntó Zayn.   

—He preguntado primero.   

—El entrenador ya ha contestado a eso —dijo Zayn, un poco impaciente—. Estamos esperando a que firmes el contrato. Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo.  

—No —dijo Harry—. Hay miles de delanteros que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de jugar con ustedes. ¿Por qué no los molestan a ellos?  

—Hemos visto sus expedientes —dijo Wymack—. Te elegimos a ti.  

—No jugaré con Zayn.   

—Lo harás —dijo Zayn.   

Wymack se encogió de hombros.   

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero no vamos a irnos hasta que digas que sí. Zayn dijo que debíamos tenerte, y está en lo cierto.   

—Deberíamos de haber tirado la carta de tu entrenador en el momento que la abrimos —dijo Zayn—. Tu perfil es lamentable y no quiero a nadie con tu inexperiencia en nuestra corte. Va contra todo lo que hemos tratado de hacer con los Foxes este año. Afortunadamente para ti, tu entrenador hizo algo más que enviarnos tus estadísticas. Nos mandó un vídeo para que pudiéramos verte en acción en su lugar. Juegas como si tuvieses todo que perder.   

Su inexperiencia.   

Si Zayn lo recordaba, sabría que ese expediente era una mentira. Él sabría sobre los equipos de pequeña liga de Harry. Recordaría la línea de ataque interrumpida por el asesinato de ese hombre.   

—Es por eso —dijo Harry en voz baja.   

—Ese es el único tipo de delantero con el que vale la pena jugar.   

El alivio punzó en su estómago. Zayn no lo reconocía y todo aquello era sólo una horrible coincidencia. Tal vez era la manera en que el mundo le mostraba lo que podía pasar si se quedaba en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. La próxima vez no sería Zayn. La próxima vez podría ser su padre.   

—Realmente nos favorece que estés tan lejos —dijo Wymack—. Nadie fuera del equipo y la junta escolar sabe siquiera que estamos aquí. No queremos tu cara en todas las noticias este verano. Tenemos mucho con lo que lidiar ahora mismo y no queremos meterte en líos hasta que estés a salvo y establecido en el campus. Hay una clausura de confidencialidad en tu contrato, dice que no podrás contarle a nadie que eres nuestro hasta que empiece la temporada en agosto.   

Harry miró a Zayn de nuevo, buscando su nombre real en su rostro.   

—No es una buena idea.   

—Tu opinión ha sido debidamente atendida y desestimada —dijo Wymack—. ¿Algo más, o vas a empezar a firmar el papeleo?   

Lo más inteligente sería largarse. Incluso si Zayn no sabía quién era, aquella era una idea terrible. Los Foxes pasaban demasiado tiempo en las noticias y todo se volvería peor con Zayn en el equipo. Harry no debería de someterse a ese tipo de escrutinio. Debería rasgar el contrato de Wymack en mil pedazos y marcharse.   

Irse significaba vivir, pero la forma de vida de Harry era sobrevivir, nada más. Era nuevos nombres y nuevos lugares y nunca mirar atrás. Era empacar e irse antes de que empezase a sentirse establecido. Este último año, sin su madre a su lado, había significado estar completamente solo y sin rumbo. No sabía si estaba preparado para eso.   

No sabía si estaba preparado para renunciar al Exy otra vez, de todas formas. Era la única cosa que lo hacía sentir real. El contrato de Wymack era un salvoconducto para seguir jugando y una oportunidad para fingir ser normal por un poco más. Wymack dijo que sería por cinco años, pero Harry no tenía por qué quedarse tanto. Podía escabullirse e irse donde quisiera, ¿no?   

Volvió a mirar a Zayn. Zayn no lo reconocía, pero tal vez una parte de él recordase al chico que había conocido hacía tantos años. El pasado de Harry estaba bloqueado en los recuerdo de Zayn. Estaba probado que él existía, tanto como este juego al que ambos jugaban. Zayn probaba que Harry era real. Quizá Zayn fuera también la mejor oportunidad que Harry tenía para saber cuándo irse de nuevo. Si vivía, practicaba y jugaba con Zayn, sabría cuando Zayn empezaría a sospechar. En el momento en que Zayn empezara a hacer preguntas y mirarlo de forma rara, Harry saldría pitando.   

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Wymack.   

Sus instintos de supervivencia pelearon con urgencia y se convirtieron en un pánico casi debilitante.   

—Tengo que hablar con mi madre —dijo Harry, porque no sabía que más decir.   

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó Wymack—. Eres mayor de edad, ¿no? Tu expediente dice que tienes diecinueve.   

Harry tenía dieciocho, pero no iba a contradecir lo que decían sus papeles falsificados.   

—Aun así necesito preguntar.   

—Se alegrará por ti.   

—Tal vez —coincidió en voz baja, sabiendo que era una mentira. Si su madre supiese que estaba si quiera considerándolo, se pondría furiosa. Probablemente era algo bueno que ella nunca lo supiera, pero Harry no creía que “bueno” debiera sentirse como un cuchillo en el pecho—. Hablaré con ella esta noche.   

—Podemos llevarte a casa.   

—No hace falta.  

Wymack miró a sus Foxes.   

—Vayan a esperar al coche.   

Zayn reunió sus papeles y bajó de su mirador. Louis esperó que Zayn lo alcanzase para conducirlo fuera de los vestuarios. Wymack esperó hasta que se fueran, luego volvió una seria mirada hacia Harry.   

— ¿Necesitas que hablemos con tus padres? 

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry de nuevo.  

Wymack ni siquiera trató de ser sutil con su siguiente pregunta.   

— ¿Son ellos los que te hacen daño?   

Harry lo miró completamente perdido. La pregunta era lo suficientemente directa para ser grosera en tantos niveles que no había un buen lugar por donde empezar a responderla. Wymack pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque continuó antes de que Harry pudiese responder:   

—Volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo. La razón por la que estoy preguntándolo es porque el entrenador Hernández descubrió que pasabas muchas noches a la semana aquí. Piensa que está pasando algo dado que no te relacionas con los otros ni dejas que nadie conozca a tus padres. Eso es por lo que te nominó para mí; piensa que encajarías en la alineación. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, no? Sabes a la gente que busco. No sé si él está en lo cierto —dijo él—, pero algo me dice que no está demasiado lejos. De todas formas, los vestuarios van a cerrarse una vez que el año escolar termine. No vas a poder venir aquí durante el verano. Si tus padres son un problema para ti, te mudaremos a Carolina del Sur pronto.   

— ¿Harán qué? —Preguntó Harry, sorprendido.   

—El grupo de Louis se queda en la ciudad para las vacaciones de verano —dijo Wymack—. Van a dormir en casa de Abby, nuestra enfermera del equipo. Su casa está llena, pero podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que la residencia abra en junio. Mi apartamento no está hecho para dos personas, pero tengo un sofá que es algo más suave que una piedra. Les diremos a todos que estás allí para una práctica condicional anticipada. Con suerte la mitad de ellos se lo creerán. No serás capaz de engañar al resto, pero eso no importa. Los Foxes son Foxes por una razón y ellos saben que no firmaríamos contigo si no estuvieras cualificado. Eso no significa que tengan que saber los detalles. No tengo derecho a preguntar, y estoy completamente seguro que no voy a contárselo a ellos.   

Le tomó dos intentos conseguir emitir la palabra.   

— ¿Por qué?   

El entrenador Wymack permaneció en silencio por un minuto.   

— ¿Piensas que he hecho el equipo porque pensé que sería una buena estrategia publicitaria? Se trata de segundas oportunidades, Harry. Segundas, terceras, cuartas, las que sean, siempre que consigas más de las que nadie quiera darte.   

Harry había escuchado cómo más de una persona se refería a Wymack como un idealista idiota, pero era difícil escucharlo y no creer que era sincero. Harry estaba dividido entre la incredulidad y el desdén. Por qué Wymack se ofrecía para la decepción una y otra vez, Harry no lo sabía. Harry habría renunciado a los Foxes años atrás. 

Wymack le dio un segundo para pensar antes de preguntar de nuevo: 

— ¿Tus padres van a ser un problema?  

Era demasiado para enfrentarse una oportunidad, pero demasiado para alejarse de ella. Dolió cuando asintió, pero dolió más ver esa mirada cansada en los ojos de Wymack. No era la pena que pensó que veía en Hernández a veces, sino algo familiar que decía que Wymack entendía lo que costaba ser Harry. Él sabía lo que era tener que luchar por levantarse y mantenerse en movimiento todo el día. Harry dudó que el hombre pudiese realmente comprenderlo, pero incluso esa poca comprensión era más que la que había conseguido en su vida. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. 

—Tu ceremonia de graduación es el once de mayo, según tu entrenador —dijo Wymack finalmente—. Mandaremos a alguien a recogerte desde el aeropuerto regional Upstate el viernes doce. 

Harry casi aclaró que no había aceptado nada todavía, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente iría.  

—Quédate con los papeles esta noche —le ofreció Wymack, empujando la carpeta hacia Harry de nuevo. Esta vez Harry la cogió—. Tu entrenador puede mandarme un fax con las copias firmadas el lunes. Bienvenido al equipo.  

—Gracias —parecía apropiado, pero Harry no pudo decirlo. Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Wymack no esperó por una respuesta antes de ir en busca de Hernández.

La puerta sonó al cerrarse detrás de él, y los nervios de Harry se rompieron. Corrió al baño y llegó justo a tiempo para vomitar en el retrete. 

  Podía imaginarse la reacción de su madre si supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Recordaba demasiado bien el tirón salvaje de sus manos en su pelo. Todos aquellos años tratando de mantenerse en movimiento y escondido, y ahora iba a destruir todo su duro trabajo. Ella nunca lo perdonaría por esto y él lo sabía, y aquello no ayudó en nada con la tensa sensación en su estómago.   

—Lo siento —jadeó entre toses húmedas—. Lo siento, lo siento. 

Dio unos traspiés hacia los lavabos para enjuagarse la boca y mirarse en los espejos que colgaban por encima. Con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, parecía simple y corriente; nadie que destacase en una multitud, nadie que se grabase en los recuerdos de alguien. Eso era lo que él quería, pero se preguntó si podría resistir contra las cámaras de las noticias. Hizo algunas muecas a su reflejo y se inclinó hacia el espejo, tirando con firmeza de algunos mechones de pelo para comprobar las raíces. Eran tan oscuras que se relajó y se irguió ligeramente.   

—Universidad—dijo en voz baja. Sonaba como un sueño; pero sabía igual que una condena.   

Abrió la cremallera de su bolsa lo suficiente para guardar el papeleo de Wymack. Cuando volvió a la sala principal, los dos entrenadores lo estaban esperando. Harry no les dijo nada, sino que pasó ante ellos para dirigirse a la puerta.   

Louis abrió la puerta de atrás del todo terreno de Hernández cuando Harry pasó y le mandó una cómplice y burlona sonrisa. 

 —Demasiado bueno para jugar con nosotros, ¿demasiado bueno para venir con nosotros? 

Harry le mandó una breve mirada indiferente y aceleró el paso. Para cuando llegó al extremo más alejado del parking estaba corriendo. Dejó el estadio y a los Foxes y sus promesas demasiado buenas tras él, pero el contrato sin firmar en su bolsa se sentía como un ancla alrededor de su cuello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry conoce al resto de los monsters.

Hacía tiempo que Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuántos aeropuertos había visto. Cualquiera que fuese el descabellado número, nunca se había sentido cómodo en ellos. Había demasiada gente en la que prestar atención, y volar con un pasaporte falso era siempre arriesgado. Había heredado los contactos de su madre tras su muerte, así que sabía que el trabajo era bueno, pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que alguien le pedía ver sus papeles.

Nunca había estado en Sky Harbor o Upstate Regional, pero había algo familiar en su ritmo frenético. Se mantuvo a un lado en la puerta de embarque de Upstate por casi un minuto después de que todas las personas de su vuelo saliesen corriendo hacia la zona de llegada o de trasbordo. La multitud arremolinándose a su alrededor le pareció una mezcla usual: turistas, hombres de negocios, estudiantes volviendo a casa al final del semestre. No esperaba ver a nadie que lo reconociese, ya que no había estado antes en Carolina del Sur, pero no hacía daño asegurarse.

Finalmente, siguió las señales por un pasillo y subió un tramo de escaleras hasta la zona de llegada. Viernes por la tarde significaba que el pequeño vestíbulo estaba cómodamente lleno, pero encontrar el transporte que el Entrenador Wymack le había prometido fue más fácil de lo que Harry esperaba.

Fue el peso de la mirada fija de su compañero de equipo lo que llevó la mirada de Harry hasta él. Era uno de los gemelos. A juzgar por la calmada expresión en su rostro, Harry apostaba que no se trataba de Louis. Aaron Tomlinson era definido como “el normal” de los dos, a pesar de que eso solía estar seguido de un debate sobre si podía estar cuerdo compartiendo los mismos genes que Louis.

Harry cruzó la habitación hacia él. Había sido el jugador más bajo en la alineación del Millport Dingo, pero le sacaba unos buenos doce centímetros a Aaron. El conjunto negro que vestía no le ayudaba nada a parecer más alto, y Harry se preguntó cómo podía soportar vestir mangas largas en mayo. Sintió calor sólo con mirarlo.

—Harry —dijo Aaron en lugar de hola, y señaló—: debes recoger el equipaje.

—Sólo es esto —Harry golpeó ligeramente la correa de la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro. La bolsa era lo suficientemente pequeña para ser un equipaje de mano y lo suficientemente grande para transportar todo lo que Harry poseía.

Aaron aceptó sin ningún comentario y comenzó a alejarse. Harry lo siguió a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal hacia una húmeda tarde de verano. Una pequeña muchedumbre estaba esperando en el cruce de trenes, pero Aaron se hizo paso a través de ellos hasta la calle. Frenos chirriaron cuando un taxi frenó de golpe a centímetros del cuerpo de Aaron. Él pareció no percatarse, más interesado en conseguir encender un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Prestó incluso menos atención a las bruscas palabras que el conductor le dirigió. Harry hizo un gesto de disculpa al taxista y trotó para alcanzarlo.

Un elegante coche negro estaba aparcado seis filas por detrás en el estacionamiento a corto plazo. Harry no sabía mucho sobre coches en general, pero supo que era caro cuando lo vio. Pensó por un momento que debía haber un coche más pequeño fuera de su vista por detrás, pero Aaron lo abrió con un botón en su llavero.

—La bolsa al maletero —dijo, abriendo la puerta del conductor y sentándose de lado en el asiento para fumar.

Harry colocó obedientemente su equipaje en la parte de atrás antes de trepar hasta el asiento del copiloto. Aaron no fue a ninguna parte hasta que su cigarro estuvo por la mitad. Golpeó la colilla contra el hormigón a sus pies y tiró de la puerta para cerrarla. Un giro de la llave hizo que el motor zumbara, y Aaron miró a Harry de nuevo. El fantasma de una sonrisa tironeó de una de las esquinas de su boca, pero era una expresión indudablemente hostil.

—Harry Styles —dijo él de nuevo, como si saborease la forma en que sonaba—. Aquí para el verano, ¿hm?

—Sí.

Aaron encendió el aire acondicionado tan alto como se podía y dio marcha atrás al coche.

—Eso nos hace cinco, pero dicen que vas a quedarte con el entrenador.

El entrenador Wymack avisó a Harry de que los primos Louis, Aaron y Nicholas estarían en la ciudad, pero eso no sumaba. Harry sabía quién tenía que ser esa quinta persona. No quería creerlo incluso a pesar de que sabía que debía haberlo esperado. Zayn había estado pegado al lado de Louis desde su transferencia. Incluso así, Harry tenía que asegurarse.

— ¿Zayn se queda en el campus? —Preguntó.

—Donde está la corte, allí está Zayn. No puede existir sin ella —dijo Aaron de manera burlona.

—No creo que sea por la corte por lo que Zayn se ha quedado—dijo Harry.

Aaron no respondió. Fue un trayecto corto hasta la salida del estacionamiento y Aaron ya tenía preparado el dinero para la señora de la cabina. Tan pronto como la barra se levantó para dejarlos salir, él pisó el acelerador. Una bocina sonó como advertencia mientras se metían a través del tráfico y Harry discretamente apretó su cinturón. Aaron o lo notó o no le importó. Cuando estuvieron en la carretera, miró de soslayo a Harry.

—He oído que no congeniaste muy bien con Zayn el mes pasado.

—Nadie me avisó que iba a estar allí —respondió Harry, observando el paisaje pasar rápidamente a través de la ventanilla—. Quizá puedas perdonarme por no reaccionar correctamente.

—Quizá no lo haga. No creo en el perdón, y no es a mí a quien ofendiste. Fue la segunda vez que un recluta le dijo que se fuera a la mierda. Si fuera posible golpear esa arrogancia suya, su orgullo ya se habría destrozado. En cambio, está perdiendo la fe en la inteligencia de los atletas del secundario.

—Estoy seguro de que Louis tenía sus razones para rechazarlo, igual que yo.

—Tú dijiste que no eras lo suficientemente bueno, pero de todas formas aquí estas. ¿Piensas que un verano de prácticas hará toda esa diferencia?

—No —confesó Harry—. Simplemente era demasiado duro decir que no.

—El Entrenador siempre sabe qué decir, ¿eh? Fue incluso más duro para el resto de nosotros. Ni siquiera Millport debería haberte dado una oportunidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Millport es demasiado pequeño para preocuparse por la experiencia. No tenía nada que perder intentándolo y ellos no tenían nada que ganar rechazándome. Era una cuestión de estar en el sitio correcto y en el momento adecuado, creo.

— ¿Crees en el destino?

Harry escuchó el leve desdén en su voz.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—En la suerte, entonces —dijo Aaron, ignorando la pregunta.

—Sólo en la mala.

—Por supuesto que nos sentimos halagados por tu gran opinión sobre nosotros.

Aaron giró el volante, deslizando el coche de un carril a otro sin molestarse en revisar el tráfico a su alrededor. Las bocinas sonaron tras ellos. Harry observó por el espejo retrovisor cómo los coches giraban para evitar golpearlos.

—Es un coche demasiado bonito para destrozarlo —dijo con énfasis.

—No tengas tanto miedo de morir —dijo Aaron mientras el coche seguía avanzando por el camino de cuatro carriles hasta una rampa de salida—. Si lo estás, no tienes lugar en nuestro equipo.

—Estamos hablando de un deporte, no de un combate a muerte.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Aaron—. Estás jugando para un equipo de primera clase con Zayn en su alineación. La gente está dispuesta a sangrar por él. Asumo que has visto las noticias.

—Las he visto —dijo Harry.

Aaron golpeó sus dedos como si eso probara su punto. Harry estaría en apuros si dijera que estaba equivocado, así que lo dejo pasar.

Zayn Malik y su hermano adoptivo Riko Moriyama eran aclamados como los hijos del Exy. La madre de Zayn, Trisha Malik, y el tío de Riko, Tetsuji Moriyama, crearon este deporte hacía alrededor de treinta años mientras Trisha estaba estudiando en el extranjero en Fukui, Japón. Lo que empezó como un experimento se extendió de su campus hasta los equipos de calle locales, después a través del océano por todo el mundo. Trisha lo trajo a casa con ella hasta Irlanda después de terminar su posgrado y los Estados Unidos lo tomaron poco después.

Zayn y Riko fueron criados en el Exy. Cuando el gigantesco estadio de Edgar Allan, el Castillo Evermore, el primer estadio de Exy de la NCAA en los Estados Unidos, era un poco más que planos, Zayn y Riko tenían raquetas personalizadas. Después del fatídico accidente de coche de Trisha, Tetsuji acogió a Zayn, pero el nuevo entrenador de los Ravens no tenía tiempo para criar niños. Riko y Zayn pasaron todos sus años de formación en Evermore con los Ravens y fueron considerados mascotas no oficiales del equipo. Cuando no estaban siendo entrenados por Tetsuji, eran entrenados por el equipo, y sus tutores fueron llevados hasta allí para que los chicos no tuvieran que dejar el estadio para ir a la escuela.

Zayn y Riko habían crecido frente a las cámaras, pero siempre con el Exy a las espaldas y siempre juntos. Hasta que Zayn fue transferido a Palmetto State, él y Riko nunca habían sido vistos en habitaciones separadas. Su inusual infancia llevó a muchos a preocuparse por su bienestar psicológico, pero también alimentó una rabiosa obsesión con la pareja. Riko y Zayn eran la cara de los Ravens. Para muchos, eran considerados el futuro del Exy.

El pasado diciembre, Riko y Zayn desaparecieron del ojo público por semanas. Cuando el campeonato de primavera empezó en enero, ninguno de ellos estaba en la alineación inicial de los Ravens. No fue hasta el final de enero que Tetsuji Moriyama abordó el tema en una conferencia de prensa, y las noticias fueron un cruel golpe para los fans del Exy en todas partes: Zayn Malik se había roto la mano con la que jugaba en un viaje de esquí. De acuerdo con Tetsuji, Zayn y Riko estaban demasiado devastados para enfrentarse tanto a los Ravens como a los descontentos fans en ese momento.

Al día siguiente, el entrenador Wymack contó a la prensa que Zayn se estaba recuperando en Carolina del Sur. Oír que Zayn nunca volvería a jugar fue malo; descubrir que abandonaba a los Ravens fue incluso peor para sus obsesivos fans. Si Zayn era relegado al margen como entrenador asistente, por lo menos debería prestar su prestigio y conocimiento a su equipo local. Los fans lo tomaron como una ofensa hacia su amado equipo, pero casi todo el mundo asumió que él sería transferido de vuelta tan pronto como su mano hubiese terminado de curarse. Salvo que Zayn Malik firmó con los Foxes en marzo, no como un entrenador, sino como un delantero.

Sus fans pasaron de sentirse con el corazón roto a sentirse traicionados. Palmetto State había soportado el peso de esa rabia desde entonces. La universidad y el estadio habían sido víctimas de vandalismo más de una docena de veces y había habido numerosas peleas en el campus. Esto sólo empeoraría cuando comenzara la temporada y la gente viese a Zayn vistiendo los colores de los Foxes. Harry no estaba ansioso por meterse en medio de ese lío.

El apartamento donde Wymack vivía estaba a veinte minutos en coche del aeropuerto. El aparcamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que era mediodía en un día laboral, pero había tres personas esperando en la acera. Aaron fue el primero en salir y apuntó el llavero en dirección a la parte trasera del coche. Harry escuchó las cerraduras desbloquearse mientras salía del coche. Aaron fue a encontrarse con los otros en la acera mientras Harry sacaba la bolsa del maletero. Harry se la colgó sobre el hombro, relajándose un poco por el peso familiar de la misma y cerró el maletero. Cuando alzó la vista, era el centro de atención.

Los gemelos estaban de pie a ambos lados de Zayn, vestidos idénticamente iguales pero fácilmente distinguibles por la mirada en sus rostros. Aaron parecía aburrido ahora que había completado su tarea trayendo a Harry allí. Louis estaba sonriendo, pero Harry sabía que su alegría no significaba que fuese a jugar limpio. Había estado sonriendo mientras estampaba una raqueta en el estómago de Harry también.

Nicholas Grimshaw era el único que parecía verdaderamente feliz de ver a Harry, y se bajó de la acera para aproximarse a él. Harry estaba agradecido por la distracción -porque evitaba que mirara a Zayn- y aceptó la mano que Nicholas le ofreció.

—Hey —dijo el otro hombre, usando el agarre de sus manos para tirar de Harry hacia la acera—. Bienvenido a Carolina del Sur. ¿El vuelo estuvo bien?

—Estuvo bien —dijo Harry.

—Soy Nick —Nick le dio un último y fuerte apretón en la mano antes de soltársela—. El primo de Louis y Aaron, extraordinario defensor.

Harry miró de él a los gemelos. Donde los gemelos eran luz, Nick era oscuridad; con su pelo oscuro, ojos marrones oscuros y una piel dos tonos demasiado oscuro para estar bronceado. También era más alto que ellos.

— ¿De sangre? —Nick se rio.

—No lo parecemos, ¿verdad? Es por mi madre. Mi padre la “rescató” de México durante no sé qué viaje del ministerio —rodó sus ojos, luego apuntó con un pulgar a los otros—. Ya los conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Aaron, Louis, Zayn? El Entrenador debía estar aquí para dejarte entrar, pero tuvo que irse al estadio rápidamente. La ERC lo llamó, probablemente con más mierdas sobre cómo todavía no hemos hecho público a nuestro nuevo sub. Mientras tanto estás con nosotros, pero tenemos las llaves del Entrenador. ¿El equipaje está en el maletero?

—Es sólo esto —respondió Harry.

Nick arqueó una ceja y miró a los otros.

—Viaja ligero. Ojalá yo pudiese viajar así, pero maldita sea si soy materialista.

—Materialista es una forma sutil de decirlo —dijo Aaron.

Nick sonrió y agarró el hombro de Harry, guiándolo hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Aquí es donde vive el entrenador —dijo innecesariamente—. Él se lleva todo el dinero, así que vive en un sitio como este mientras nosotros los pobres dormimos en sofás.

—Tienes un lindo coche para alguien que piensa que es pobre —apuntó Harry.

—Es por eso que somos pobres —dijo Nick secamente.

—La madre de Aaron nos lo compró con el dinero de su seguro de vida —explicó Louis—. No es ninguna sorpresa que tuviese que morir para poder comprarlo.

—Tranquilo—dijo Nick, pero estaba mirando a Aaron cuando lo dijo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— Louis levantó las manos en un descuidado encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Por qué, hermano? Es un mundo cruel, ¿verdad, Harry? No estarías aquí si no lo fuese.

—El mundo no es cruel —dijo Harry—. Son las personas que viven en él.

—Oh, muy cierto.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta la séptima planta en silencio. Harry observaba los números parpadear por encima de la puerta, de forma que no mirase el reflejo de Zayn. La inquietud por estar tan por encima del suelo era casi una distracción. Él prefería quedarse en niveles inferiores de manera que pudiese realizar una fácil huida si lo necesitaba. Saltar por la ventana allí estaba completamente descartado. Hizo una nota mental para encontrar todas y cada una de las salidas de emergencia.

El apartamento de Wymack era el número 724. Se agruparon alrededor de la puerta de forma que Aaron pudiese sacar la llave fuera de su bolsillo. Le tomó dos intentos recordar cuál tenía que introducir. Harry no notó cuando la puerta se abrió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los bolsillos de los pantalones de Aaron. Estaban demasiado planos para esconder un paquete de cigarrillos, pero Harry había visto a Aaron guardar el paquete antes de cruzar la calle en el aeropuerto.

—Aquí tienes Harry —dijo Nick, y Harry se obligó a mirar hacia la puerta abierta. Nick le hizo un gesto para que se adelantase—. Hogar, dulce hogar, si es que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el Entrenador pueda llamarse dulce.

Harry había sabido desde abril que dormiría en el sofá del Entrenador Wymack por un par de semanas. Había sabido, en los días siguientes a la visita de Wymack, que sería incómodo. Todavía no estaba preparado para la forma en que su estómago se revolvía ahora. Había estado solo desde que su madre murió, y el último hombre con el que había vivido era su padre. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar a Wymack cerrar la puerta con llave cada noche con los dos bajo el mismo techo? Posiblemente ni pudiese dormir allí; cada vez que Wymack respirase Harry se despertaría y se preguntaría quién estaba tras él. Tal vez debiese volver y registrarse en un hotel, ¿pero cómo iba a explicarle eso a Wymack? ¿Debía explicarse? Wymack pensaba que los padres de Harry eran abusadores, así que tal vez entendería la reticencia de Harry.

Él no había esperado bloquearse así, y había vacilado demasiado tiempo. Vio la mirada que Nick envió a Aaron, curioso y confuso, y supo que había cometido un error. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Louis se acercó a él para ver cuál era el inconveniente que Harry pudo moverse de nuevo. Louis sonreía, pero su mirada pálida era intensa. Harry se encontró con sus ojos por un momento y supo que era peor estar allí fuera con ellos que cruzar ese umbral. Lo averiguaría, pero no allí y no entonces, no con Louis y Zayn como testigos.

Harry se acercó hacia el umbral y se introdujo en la entrada. La primera puerta llevaba al salón donde Harry tendría que dormir. El sofá al que se había referido el entrenador Wymack estaba despejado e incluso había dejado una nota adhesiva pegada en él diciendo que las mantas estaban en el cajón de la mesita de café. Era la única superficie limpia en toda la habitación. Todo lo demás estaba cubierto de papeleo y tazas de café vacías. Como también una perjudicial cantidad de rebosantes ceniceros.

Harry estaba en mitad de la habitación dispuesto a mirar por la ventana cuando Nick habló tras él. 

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

La sangre de Harry se heló. No fue lo que dijo Nick, sino el idioma que usó. El alemán era la segunda lengua de Harry gracias a los tres años que había pasado viviendo en Austria, Alemania y Suecia. Recordaba más de Europa de lo que le gustaría; la mayoría de su tiempo allí había sido un frío caos. Sabía que el sabor de la sangre en su boca se debía a su imaginación, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para ahogarlo. Podría sentir el latido de su corazón en cada centímetro de su piel, yendo tan rápido que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿Cómo sabían que él hablaba alemán?

Harry estaba pensando en huir de allí, pero entonces Aaron respondió, y Harry entendió con enfermiza rapidez que Nick no le estaba hablando a él. No, ellos estaban hablando sobre él, sin intención de que él los entendiese. Harry se forzó a moverse, finalizando su camino hacia la ventana. Abrió las cortinas y puso sus manos sobre el cristal, necesitando algo para estabilizarse mientras su corazón trataba de relajarse hasta un ritmo normal.

—Tal vez estaba saboreando el momento —dijo Aaron.

—No —repuso Nick—. Eso fue pura reacción de lucha o huida. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste, Louis?

Harry se volvió hacia ellos. Nick no estaba mirando a Louis, tal vez sabiendo que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta, sino que observaba a Harry del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando Harry se volvió, Nick le dirigió una brillante sonrisa y volvió al inglés.

— ¿Qué dices sobre un tour?

Harry consideró decir algo, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos.

—Claro.

No había mucho que ver. Un cuarto de baño y una cocina, uno frente a la otra, y los dormitorios estaban al final de la entrada. Wymack había convertido el segundo dormitorio en una oficina. La oficina compensaba las paredes desnudas de la sala de estar: estaba cubierta con artículos de periódicos, fotos de equipo, calendarios ya pasados de fecha y diversos títulos. Dos estanterías alineadas a la pared: una llena de libros sobre Exy, la otra una mezcla de todo; desde guías de viajes a literatura clásica. El escritorio de Wymack estaba enterrado bajo el papeleo, ni una pulgada de madera visible, y el archivo de Harry estaba encima de todo. Sosteniendo una esquina estaba un pesado frasco de píldoras prescriptas. Nick recogió el frasco con un sonido triunfante y quitó la tapa.

—Eso no es tuyo —dijo Harry.

—Analgésicos —dijo Nick, ignorando la implícita acusación—. El Entrenador se destrozó la cadera hace unos pocos años, ¿lo sabías? Fue así como conoció a Abby. Ella era su terapeuta, y él le consiguió su trabajo aquí. El equipo todavía está dividido entre cincuenta—cincuenta respecto a si están acostándose o no. Louis se niega a votar, lo que significa que tú das el desempate. Háznoslo saber lo antes posible. Tengo dinero implicado en ello.

Él sacudió un par de pastillas sobre su mano, enroscó el tapón y devolvió el frasco a su sitio.

Harry miró para ver que opinaban los otros sobre aquello, pero Louis y Zayn habían desaparecido.

Sólo estaba Aaron, y no parecía del todo interesado.

—Conocerás a Abby esta noche en la cena —dijo Nick, metiéndose las pastillas en el bolsillo—. Tenemos que matar un par de horas hasta entonces, así que tal vez podríamos llevarte a la corte y dejarte curiosear.  Ahora tenemos el número perfecto para una línea de ataque. Probablemente Zayn se esté meando de la emoción.

—Lo dudo —respondió Harry, pensando en la desapasionada expresión de Zayn abajo.

—Zayn no se emociona —corroboró Aaron—, pero dado que el Exy es la única cosa por la que se preocupa, nadie te quiere más en ese campo de juego que él.

La respuesta de Harry se quedó atascada en algún lugar de su garganta según procesaba aquello. Era lo mismo que había dicho Aaron en el coche, casi, excepto que Aaron sonada apático ahora donde antes había sido despectivo. Entre ese pequeño cambio en su actitud, la desaparición del paquete de cigarrillos y los conjuntos a juego, Harry estaba empezando a adivinar que estaba ocurriendo allí. Eran sólo pequeñas cosas, pero Harry había aprendido a sobrevivir a base de detalles sutiles.

— ¿No es difícil jugar con él? —Preguntó, cambiando lo que había estado a punto de decir—. Quiero decir, con él siendo un campeón.

—Técnicamente aún no hemos jugado con él —respondió Nick—. Él acaba de empezar a entrenar con nosotros hace un mes. Si es igual jugando que como entrenador asistente, tendrás el año más horrible de tu vida —a pesar de sus palabras ominosas, Nick sonaba divertido—. Pero vale la pena.

— ¿Valían la pena las peleas, también? —Preguntó Harry— Como esa de hace dos semanas donde Aaron dijo que se le fue completamente la mano. ¿Cuántas personas acabaron heridas en esa, otra vez?

Hubo una leve pausa en Aaron, y por un momento Harry decidió que se estaba imaginando cosas.

Entonces Aaron respondió:

—Once.

Era la respuesta correcta; Harry había leído sobre la reyerta en un artículo. Pero él y Aaron no había tenido aquella conversación en el coche y Aaron debía haber sabido aquello.

Demasiado tarde, Harry recordó la exasperada acusación de Nick en el salón: “¿Qué demonios le has dicho, Louis?” Harry había asumido que Nick se refería a su primer encuentro en Millport, pero Nick había estado hablando del trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto. No era Aaron quién había recogido a Harry en el aeropuerto después de todo.

Harry estaba molesto por el truco y aliviado de haberlo descubierto, pero la precaución sobrepasó a ambos. Louis no estaba contento; naturalmente, su manía fue inducida por la droga ordenada por el juzgado. Hacía dos años algunos hombres atacaron a Nick fuera de un club nocturno. Louis estaba en su derecho de defender a Nick, pero casi mató a cuatro de ellos. Los tribunales creyeron que su violencia era una reacción exagerada y trataron de acusarlo. Sus abogados firmaron un acuerdo: Louis pasaría algún tiempo en terapia intensiva, asistiría a un grupo de apoyo semanal y tomaría medicamentos.

Después de tres años, le permitieron dejar la medicación el tiempo suficiente para evaluar su progreso. La sobriedad en algún punto antes de eso era una violación a su libertad condicional. Si la enfermera del equipo, el psiquiatra de Louis o el psiquiatra del tribunal que dirigía la condicional de Louis sospechaban que no estaba siguiendo las reglas, podían solicitar un análisis de orina. Si Louis daba positivo, presentarían cargos en su contra.

Louis sólo tenía que aguantar hasta la primavera, pero aparentemente no podía esperar tanto tiempo. Harry no podía creer que Louis se hubiese arriesgado cuando las consecuencias eran tan graves. Se preguntó si su llegada tenía algo que ver con ello, si Louis quería conocer a su nuevo compañero de equipo sin la mente fogosa, o si tan sólo odiaba pasar sus vacaciones de verano drogado hasta la médula.

Como si estuviese preparado, Louis apareció en la puerta con una botella de whisky en una mano y Zayn a su espalda.

— Éxito.

— ¿Preparado, Harry? —Preguntó Nick— Deberíamos irnos antes de que el Entrenador aparezca.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry señaló el licor— ¿Esto es un robo en proceso?

—Puede que lo sea. ¿Se lo contarás al Entrenador? —Inquirió Louis, sonando entretenido por la idea—. Demasiado para ser un jugador del equipo. Supongo que sí eres un auténtico Fox.

—No —contestó Harry—, pero le preguntaré por qué no estás medicado.

Hubo un segundo de pasmado silencio. El único que no reaccionó fue Louis; incluso Zayn parecía sorprendido.

Nick fue el primero en recuperar el habla, pero volvió al alemán para preguntarle a Aaron:

— ¿Estoy loco? ¿Acabo de ver lo que acaba de pasar? 

—No me mires a mí —dijo Aaron.

—Preferiría una respuesta en inglés —interrumpió Harry.

Louis puso un pulgar en un extremo de su boca y lo arrastró por sus labios para borrar su sonrisa.

—Eso suena a acusación, pero no te he mentido.

— La omisión es la forma más fácil de mentir —apuntó Harry—. Podrías haberme corregido.

—Podría, pero no lo hice —repuso Louis—. Adivínalo tú solo.

—Lo hice —asintió Harry. Se llevó dos dedos a su frente, copiando el saludo burlón de Louis en su primer encuentro—. Más suerte la próxima vez.

—Oh —exclamó Louis—. Oh, en realidad podrías resultar interesante. Por un tiempo, al menos. No creo que la diversión dure. Nunca lo hace.

—No te metas conmigo.

— ¿O qué?

Hubo un repiqueteo cuando alguien giró el pomo de la puerta principal. La sonrisa de Louis volvió en un instante, brillante y vacía. Se volvió hacia Zayn y este se movió al mismo tiempo. El whisky desapareció en algún lugar entre ellos en un practicado movimiento.

—Hola Entrenador —llamó Louis sobre su hombro.

— ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que odio llegar a casa y encontrarme contigo en mi apartamento? —protestó Wymack fuera de su vista.

Louis alzó sus manos vacías en un gesto inocente que nadie creyó y avanzó hasta el recibidor. Aaron y Zayn fueron tras él, seguramente con el alcohol oculto entre sus cuerpos, y dejaron a Nick y Harry en la oficina.

—No he roto nada esta vez —dijo Louis.

—Lo creeré después de comprobar todas mis pertenencias.

La puerta se cerró y no pasó mucho hasta que el Entrenador apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina. Vestido con pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta descolorida, Wymack parecía más un rockero de una banda de garaje que un entrenador universitario. Harry supuso que no tenía que parecer presentable en su propio terreno, pero seguía siendo desorientador.

Wymack le echó un vistazo a Harry y asintió.

—Veo que estás bien. Estaba bastante seguro de que el trayecto con Nick iba a conseguir matarte.

Harry sintió la mirada de Nick sobre él y dijo:

—He sobrevivido a cosas peores.

—No hay peor supervivencia que un paseo en coche con estos idiotas —dijo Wymack—. Sólo hay un ataúd abierto o cerrado.

—Hey, hey —interrumpió Nick—. Eso no es justo.

—La vida no es justa,  _Tweedledumb_. Acéptalo. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

—Irnos —respondió Louis—. Adiós. ¿Harry viene también?

— ¿Ir a dónde? —inquirió Wymack, suspicaz.

—Por Dios, Entrenador, ¿qué clase de personas cree que somos? —fue la respuesta de Nick.

— ¿De verdad quieres que responda a eso?

—Vamos a llevarlo a la Corte —dijo Aaron—. Podemos llevarlo a casa de Abby después. ¿No lo necesitas, no?

—Sólo para darle esto —dijo Wymack, y Harry atrapó las llaves que le lanzaba. Había dos llaveros unidos, dos llaves en uno y tres en el otro. Harry las miró mientras Wymack las señalaba con los dedos—. La llave larga es para la puerta frontal cuando se cierra por la noche. La pequeña es para el apartamento. Las otras son para el estadio: la puerta exterior, el cuarto de equipamiento y las puertas del campo. Zayn tiene un juego, así que haz que te enseñe cuál es cuál. Espero que les des tanto uso como se lo da él.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, apretando los dedos alrededor con la fuerza suficiente para sentir las muescas clavándose en su palma. Se sentía más firme con ellas en la mano. No importaba dónde dormía o qué trucos estaba haciendo Louis. Había una corte allí y tenía permiso para jugar en ella—. Lo haré.

—Evidente favoritismo, Entrenador —protestó Louis.

—Si alguna vez fueses al estadio por tu propia voluntad, tal vez te daría un juego también —replicó Wymack—. Como no veo que eso vaya a pasar en esta vida o en la siguiente, puedes callarte y compartir las de Zayn.

—Oh, pero qué alegría, qué alegría —se mofó Louis—.¿Podemos irnos?

—Fuera —dijo Wymack y Louis despareció. Zayn y Aaron lo siguieron. Cuando Nick alcanzó el umbral de la oficina, Wymack puso una mano en su camino para detenerlo—. No te atrevas a traumatizarlo en su primer día aquí.

Nick miró de Wymack a Harry.

—Harry no está traumatizado, ¿verdad?

—No todavía —contestó él.

Después de un momento de debate, descolgó la bolsa de sus hombros. La idea de dejarla atrás hizo erizar su piel -considerando lo que había escondido en ella- pero no confiaba en las intenciones de Louis. Harry no sabía por qué Louis estaba sobrio o por qué había recogido a Harry del aeropuerto cuando al parecer Wymack le había encargado esa responsabilidad a Nick, pero él no pensaba que Louis hubiese dejado de jugar aún. Harry confiaba más en Wymack que en Louis ahora y esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

— ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro donde esconder esto? —Preguntó.

— Hay sitio en el salón —respondió Wymack.

Harry miró a Nick, preguntándose cómo podía proceder sin levantar la curiosidad suficiente para husmear. Nunca se había separado de su mochila a menos que estuviese guardada en un lugar seguro, normalmente en su casillero en el estadio de Millport.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Wymack le dirigió una mirada impaciente a Nick.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Fuera.

—Grosero —dijo Nick, pero pasó junto a Wymack y desapareció en el recibidor.

Wymack miró a Harry de nuevo.

— ¿Cuán seguro es seguro?

Harry nunca había sido fácil de leer antes, pero tampoco había dejado que la situación se le fuera de las manos tampoco. En la huida, su madre siempre había permanecido bajo control, tejiendo las historias perfectas y eligiendo los signos adecuados para ayudarlos. Harry se había encargado de su transición a Millport, pero podría haber parado y huir en cualquier momento si no le gustaba cómo iban las cosas. Esto, deseaba desesperadamente hacerlo funcionar durante todo el tiempo que pudiese aferrarse.

—Es todo lo que tengo —añadió al fin.

Wymack le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se apartase de su camino. Harry lo observó mientras él desbloqueaba el cajón inferior de su escritorio. Estaba lleno de archivos, pero Wymack los sacó todos y los apiló cerca, en el suelo. La pila se inclinó tan pronto como la soltó, papeles y carpetas deslizándose por todas partes. Wymack ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, demasiado ocupado sacando una pequeña llave de su llavero.

—Esto es sólo un arreglo temporal —explicó Wymack—. Cuando te mudes a la residencia, tendrás que pensar algo más.

Le tendió la llave a Harry. Harry miró de él al escritorio y a la pila de papeles y otra vez. Abrió su boca, la cerró, y lo intentó de nuevo. Sólo consiguió un “¿Por qué?” antes de que Wymack se cansase de esperar y le pusiese la llave en la palma.

—Más vale que te apresures antes de que Louis envía a alguien a buscarte —le aconsejó Wymack.

Harry se tragó el resto de su pregunta para meter su mochila en el cajón. Por suerte la mayor parte de lo que llevaba era ropa, por lo que encajó en el estrecho espacio con un par de empujones. Harry empujó el cajón y lo cerró con la llave. Trató de devolvérsela, pero Wymack lo miró con compasión.

— ¿Por qué demonios querría yo eso? —exclamó él—. Devuélvemela cuando te mudes.

Harry miró la llave en su palma, a la fácil e incuestionable seguridad que Wymack le había dado. Quizás Harry no dormiría aquella noche, y quizás pasaría el siguiente par de semanas despertándose cada vez que Wymack roncase un poco demasiado alto, pero quizás Harry realmente estaría bien allí por el momento.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—Muévete —fue la respuesta de Wymack.

Harry abandonó la oficina. Los demás dejaron la puerta de entrada abierta y estaban esperándole en el rellano. Harry deslizó la llave en su llavero y caminó hacia ellos. Louis condujo a sus primos y Zayn al ascensor mientras Zayn cerraba la puerta con llave. El ascensor llegó sólo unos segundos después de que Harry se reuniera con ellos, y entraron.

La sensación de seguridad de Harry se desvaneció en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras él, porque los demás habían formado un círculo alrededor de las paredes del ascensor: Nick y Aaron a sus costados, Louis y Zayn frente a él. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry.

La sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció cuando el ascensor empezó su lento descenso. Harry le devolvió la mirada, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso a la espera de una pelea. En la quinta planta, Louis se apartó de la barandilla trasera y se dirigió hacia Harry. Intentó alcanzar las llaves de Harry, pero este movió el llavero fuera de su alcance. Louis lo intentó de nuevo, y Harry tuvo que dar un paso atrás para esquivarlo. Retrocedió hasta las puertas de metal y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que a Louis no le preocupaban sus llaves. Guardó el llavero en el bolsillo, sintiéndose atrapado.

Qué estúpido que alguien tan bajito tuviera tanta presencia.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry —pronunció lentamente Louis—. Pasará un tiempo hasta que volvamos a vernos.

—De alguna manera no creo tener esa suerte.

—Pues sí —aclaró Louis, haciendo gestos entre sus rostros—. Tendrá que esperar hasta junio. Abby amenazó con revocar nuestros derechos sobre el estadio para el verano si te rompemos antes de tiempo. No podemos hacer eso, ¿no? Zayn lloraría. No hay de qué preocuparse. Esperaremos hasta que todo el mundo esté aquí y Abby tenga demasiados otros Foxes por los que preocuparse. Entonces te haremos una fiesta de bienvenida que no olvidarás.

—Necesitas recapacitar sobre tus técnicas de persuasión. Apestan.

—No necesito ser persuasivo —replicó Louis, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Harry mientras el ascensor reducía su velocidad hasta detenerse—. Simplemente aprenderás a hacer lo que digo.

Las puertas se abrieron detrás de Harry. En el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente abiertas, Louis le dio a Harry un pequeño empujón. Harry trastabilló hacia el vestíbulo. Louis pasó por delante de él, golpeándolo con el hombro, y se dirigió a la puerta. Zayn estaba medio paso tras él y Aaron ni siquiera miró a Harry cuando salió. Sólo Nick se quedó atrás lo suficiente como para sonreírle.

— ¿Estás listo para esto? —Preguntó, y se adelantó.

Harry permaneció unos segundos atrás para mirar sus espaldas. Estaba empezando a creer que Zayn no era su único problema en Palmetto State. Era casi un alivio. Harry no podía anticipar a Zayn; no podía preguntar cuánto recordaba Zayn sobre su pasado y no sabría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde lo que por fin llevaría a Zayn a recordarlo. Pero Louis era sólo un enano psicótico, y Harry había crecido rodeado de violencia. Manejarlo sería fácil. Sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso.

—Listo —dijo Harry, y siguió a sus compañeros de equipo.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry divisó la Corte Foxhole mucho antes de llegar al estacionamiento del estadio. Construido para sentar a sesenta y cinco mil fans, lo habían ubicado a las afueras del campus donde podía sobresalir de los pequeños edificios cercanos. La forma en que lo pintaron sólo lo resaltaba más: las paredes eran de un blanco cegador con un molesto arreglo naranja brillante. Una gigantesca pata de zorro estaba pintada en cada una de las cuatro paredes exteriores. Harry se preguntó cuánto le había costado a la universidad construirla y cómo se habían arrepentido terriblemente de su inversión, considerando la mala racha de los Foxes.

Pasaron cuatro estacionamientos antes de dar la vuelta en el quinto. Ya había unos cuantos coches allí, probablemente para el servicio de mantenimiento o estudiantes de escuela de verano, pero ninguno estaba en el espacio cerca del estadio. Este mismo estaba rodeado de una cerca de alambre. Las puertas estaban colocadas a la misma distancia a lo largo de la cerca para manejar a la multitud nocturna en una noche de juego, todas estaban cerradas bajo cadenas.

Harry se acercó a la cerca y miró a través de ella hacia los terrenos exteriores. Ahora estaba desierta, los puestos de suvenires y locales de comida cerrados hasta que la temporada empezara de nuevo, pero él podía imaginar cómo se verían en un par de meses. Hizo que se le pararan todos los vellos del cuerpo, el sonido de su corazón haciendo eco en sus orejas sonaba como una pelota de Exy rebotando en una de las paredes de la corte.

Nick palmeó con su mano el hombro de Harry.

— Comenzarás a encariñarte con todo el naranja —prometió.

Harry torció sus dedos entre el metal de la cerca y deseó poder romperla.

—Déjame entrar.

—Vamos —dijo Nick, y lo guio por la cerca.

Había llegado el final de las compuertas, habían estacionado en el 24, y el siguiente era el 1. Entre los dos portones había una estrecha puerta sellada con un teclado electrónico. La puerta llevaba a un pasillo que separaba los campos exteriores en dos; quien llegase a la puerta 24 tendría que entrar al estadio y atravesar los puestos para llegar a la entrada 1. Los demás estaban esperando a Nick y a Harry afuera de la puerta. Aarón se había traído el whisky.

—Esta es nuestra entrada —dijo Nick—. El código cambia después de unos meses, pero el Entrenador siempre nos dice cuando lo hace. Ahora es 0508, Mayo y Agosto, ¿lo entiendes? Son los meses de nacimiento del entrenador y de Abby. Te dije que estaban cogiendo. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Fue en Marzo —mintió Harry.

—Oh, nos los perdimos. Pero te reclutamos en Abril, así que ese debe contar como el mejor regalo del mundo. ¿Qué te regaló tu novia?

Harry lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, una cara bonita como la tuya debe tener una novia. A menos que patees para mi lado, claro está, en ese caso mejor dímelo ahora y me ahorras la molestia de tener que averiguarlo.

Harry lo miró, preguntándose cómo le podían interesar tales cosas a Nick cuando el estadio estaba justo ahí. Sabían el código para entrar, pero estaban parados a su alrededor como si su respuesta fuese la clave secreta. Harry miro de Nick al teclado electrónico y a Nick de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó.

—Soy curioso —dijo Nick.

—Más bien entrometido —dijo Aarón.

—No pateo para ningún lado —dijo Harry. —Entremos.

—Mentira—dijo Nick.

—Es verdad —dijo Harry, y la impaciencia puso un todo diferente en su voz. No era precisamente la verdad pero era lo suficientemente cierto.— ¿Vamos a entrar o no?

Como respuesta, Zayn tecleó el código correcto y jaló de la puerta.

—Ve —dijo.

No se le tuvieron que repetir dos veces. Caminó por el pasillo girando el aro de las llaves en sus manos. El pasillo terminaba en otra puerta que decía FOXES. Le mostró el conjunto de llaves a Zayn y el señaló la llave correcta.

Fue raro deslizar la llave por la cerradura y escuchar el seguro destrabarse. El entrenador Hernández ocasionalmente dejaba que Harry durmiera en los vestidores de Millport High, pero nunca se le ocurrió darle una llave a Harry. Sin embargo hacía vista gorda cuando Harry se metía sin permiso. Las llaves significaban que Harry tenía el permiso de estar ahí y hacer lo que quisiera. Significaba que pertenecía allí.

El primer cuarto era una sala de espera. Tres sillas y dos sillones abarcaban la mayoría del espacio, formando un semicírculo alrededor del centro de entretenimiento. La televisión era obscenamente grande, y Harry no veía la hora de presenciar un juego en ella. Arriba de la tele, pegada en la pared, había una lista de canales de deportes y noticias.

El resto de la pared estaba cubierta de fotos. Algunas eran oficiales; fotos del equipo, tomas de algunos goles de los Foxes, y fotos obviamente sacadas del periódico. La mayoría de las fotos parecían haber sido tomadas por los mismos miembros del equipo. Estas estaban esparcidas en cualquier lugar donde cupieran y pegadas con cinta. Ocupando una esquina entera había un puñado de fotos de las tres mujeres del equipo.

El Exy era un deporte inclusivo, pero pocas universidades querían mujeres en sus líneas. Según la historia de los Foxes, Palmetto State negó la aprobación de todas las mujeres que Wymack propuso en su primer año. Después del desastre de temporada estaban más dispuestos a escuchar, y Wymack asignó a tres mujeres. Además hizo a Danielle Wilds la primera capitana en la clase 1 de Exy de la NCAA.

Los aficionados al Exy no eran buenos con el equipo y mucho menos con Danielle. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo estaban dispuestos a despedazarla en público durante su primer año. Los misóginos más extremos la culpaban del fracaso del equipo. A través de la controversia y con sólo Wymack respaldándola, Danielle se mantuvo en su posición. Tres años más tarde fue obvio que Wymack tomó la decisión correcta. Los Foxes seguían siendo un desastre pero eran respaldados por Danielle y poco a poco comenzaban a ganar batallas.

La imagen mental de Harry hacia Danielle era de una mujer agresiva y luchadora, pero las fotos que veía desmentían esa impresión. Danielle sonreía en cada foto, una sonrisa dientona que era en partes iguales amenazadora y alegre.

Nick notó su distracción y tocó los rostros en la fotografía más cercana.

—Dan, Renee y Allison, Dan es buena gente, pero te hará trabajar hasta los huesos. Allison es una perra, deberías evitarla a toda costa. Renee es un pan de dios. Se bueno con ella.

— ¿De lo contrario? —Preguntó Harry, porque podía escucharlo en el tono de Nick. Nick sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos —dijo Zayn.

Harry lo siguió fuera de la sala de espera. Un pasillo guiaba hacia dos puertas nombradas DAVID WYMACK y ABIGAIL WINFIELD. Le seguía una puerta con una simple cruz roja. Más adelante en el pasillo había puertas opuestas marcadas como DAMAS y CABALLEROS. Zayn empujó la puerta de los caballeros un poco mostrándole a Harry un pequeño vistazo de casilleros de un color naranja brillante, bancas y piso de azulejo. Harry quería explorar, pero Zayn no se detenía en su descenso por el pasillo.

El corredor terminaba en un cuarto grande que Harry vagamente recordaba de los reportajes del noticiero. Era el cuarto que abría hacia el estadio y el único lugar donde la prensa podía encontrarse con los Foxes después de los juegos para hacer sus entrevistas y tomar fotografías. Bancas naranjas estaban aquí y allá y el piso era de azulejo blanco con patas naranjas. Conos naranjas se encontraban apilados en una esquina, tres bajos y seis alargados. Una puerta blanca estaba en la pared a la derecha de Harry, y una puerta naranja frente a él.

—Bienvenido al vestíbulo —dijo Nick—. Así le decimos nosotros. Con “nosotros” me refiero a cualquier listillo que nos precedió.

Louis se colocó en una de las bancas y sacó un frasco de pastillas de su bolsa. Aarón le tendió a Zayn el whisky que robaron. Zayn se lo llevó a Louis, esperó mientras Louis tomaba una pastilla del bote y le cambió el frasco de pastillas por el whisky. La medicina desapareció en una de las bolsas de Zayn y Louis tragó la pastilla con una impresionante cantidad de whisky.

Zayn miró a Harry y gesticuló a la puerta del otro lado del cuarto.

—Clóset del equipo.

— ¿Podemos...? —comenzó Harry.

Zayn ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

—Trae tus llaves.

Harry lo alcanzó en la puerta naranja y dejó que Zayn buscara la llave adecuada. El otro lado de la puerta era oscuridad. No había techo, pero Harry podía ver las paredes que subían por ambos lados. Harry siguió a Zayn a las sombras. Diez pasos más tarde se dio cuenta de que debían estar en el estadio mismo.

—Te toca ver el estadio en su mejor momento —Nick dijo detrás de ellos—. Hicimos suficiente dinero con la presencia de Zayn para reformar el piso y retocar las paredes. Es lo más limpio que ha estado este lugar desde el primer año.

La luz del vestíbulo sangraba hacia el estadio, el camino hacia la corte era demasiado largo como para que sirviera de algo. La corte interna no era más que una sombra con contornos imprecisos. Harry cerró sus ojos e intentó imaginarlo. Este espacio estaba reservado para los réferis, animadoras y equipos. En algún lado estaban las bancas del equipo. Las paredes de plexiglás rodeando la corte eran invisibles en la oscuridad, así como la corte misma, pero el saber que la corte estaba ahí hacia el corazón de Harry acelerarse.

—Luces —Aarón dijo desde algún lugar atrás de ellos.

Harry escuchó el zumbido de electricidad antes de que las luces se encendieran, comenzando con las luces de emergencia a sus pies y en cascada hacia arriba. El estadio cobró vida ante sus ojos, fila tras fila de asientos blancos y naranjas alternados desapareciendo en vigas altas y la corte iluminándose frente a él. Harry estaba moviéndose antes de que las luces del techo se iluminaran, cruzando la corte interna hacia las paredes de esta. Presionó las palmas en el grueso y frio plástico y miro hacia arriba, donde los marcadores y las televisiones donde ocurrían las reproducciones colgaban del techo después a la lustrosa madera. Líneas naranjas marcaban la primera corte, mitad y corte lejana. Era perfecto, totalmente perfecto, y Harry se sintió al mismo tiempo inspirado y horrorizado por la vista. ¿Cómo podía jugar aquí después de haber jugado en la patética imitación de Millport?

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló y exhaló, imaginando como sonaban los cuerpos cuando se golpeaban unos a otros en la corte, la forma en que la voz del locutor sólo llegaría en escasas y sordas explosiones, el rugido de sesenta y cinco mil personas reaccionando a una anotación. Sabía que no merecía esto, sabía sin lugar a dudas que no era lo suficientemente bueno para jugar en esta corte, pero lo quería y necesitaba tanto que su cuerpo dolía por todas partes.

Por tres semanas y media, serian sólo ellos cinco, pero en junio los Foxes regresarían para las prácticas de verano y en agosto la temporada comenzaría. Harry abrió sus ojos de nuevo, miró hacia la corte, y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Los riesgos no importaban; las consecuencias valdrían la pena. Él tenía estar aquí. Tenía que jugar en esta corte al menos una vez. Tenía que saber si la multitud gritaría tan fuerte como para volar el techo. Tenía que oler el sudor y la cara comida del estadio. Tenía escuchar el marcador cuando una pelota era lanzada hacia las líneas blancas de anotación e iluminaba las paredes de rojo.

—Oh —dijo Nick, recargándose en la pared a corta distancia de donde se encontraba Harry—. Con razón te escogió.

Harry lo miró, sin comprender completamente las palabras, sin escucharlo realmente cuando su mente todavía pensaba en el tic-tac del reloj en cuenta regresiva. Más allá de Nick estaba Zayn. Quien miró a su padre destrozar a un hombre y decidió firmar con un equipo nacional. Zayn lo observaba, pero el segundo en el que sus ojos se encontraron apuntó el lugar por el que habían venido.

—Denle su equipo.

Aarón y Nick llevaron a Harry de regreso al vestuario. Louis no los había seguido hacia el estadio, pero no estaba en el vestíbulo tampoco. A Harry no le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar pero siguió a los primos hacia el vestíbulo. El cuarto estaba repleto de casilleros, cada uno marcado con los números y nombres de los jugadores. A través del umbral en la parte trasera, Harry podía ver lavabos y asumió que las regaderas estaban en la esquina fuera de vista. Estaba más interesado en el casillero que tenía su nombre.

Los entrenadores Hernández y Wymack habían pasado las últimas semanas del último año de Harry discutiendo sobre el equipo que necesitaba Harry. Saber que todo lo que necesitaría estaría aquí no era ni la mitad de bueno que verlo. Había cinco equipos para entrenamiento y dos uniformes; uno de local y otro de visitante. Montes de relleno y protecciones abarcaba la mayoría de espacio en su casillero gigante, y su casco estaba sobre el primer estante. Debajo del casco había algo naranja neón y envuelto, y Harry lo saco cuidadosamente y lo examino. Se abrió para revelar una chaqueta rompe vientos que era casi más brillante que la pintura del estadio. “Foxes” y “Styles” estaban impresos en la parte trasera.

—Los satélites pueden detectar estas cosas desde el espacio —dijo.

Nick se rio ante aquello.

—Dan las comisionó en su primer año. Dijo que estaba cansada de que nos perdieran de vista. A la gente le gusta creer que la gente como nosotros no existimos, ¿sabes? Todos esperan que seamos el problema de alguien más —Alargó una mano y tocó el material—. Ellos no entienden, así que no saben dónde empezar. Se sienten abrumados y se rinden antes de siquiera tomar el primer paso.

Nick se sacudió y sonrió, melancolía inmediatamente remplazada por alegría.

— ¿Sabías que donamos una porción de las ventas de nuestros tickets a la caridad? Por eso nuestros tickets son un poco más caros que los de los demás. Idea de Renee. Te dije que es un encanto. Vamos, tenemos que hacerte ver como un Fox.

Se volteó para encontrar su equipo, así que Harry sacó lo que necesitaba y lo llevó al baño. Cambiarse en un cubículo era raro e incómodo, pero lo había hecho tantas veces que ya casi era una forma de arte para él. Cambió una camiseta por acolchonado de hombro y pecho. Dio una vueltas para asegurarse de que las ligaduras estuvieran lo suficientemente ajustadas sin estar apretadas, luego tiro de su jersey. Podía ponerse los shorts en frente de los demás, así que se volvió al cuarto principal para terminar de cambiarse.

Primero intercambió sus jeans por el short. Luego se sentó en una de las bancas y colocó sus canilleras. Las cubrió con medias largas y zapatos anti desliz. Se colocó unos delgados guantes de algodón, cerrándolos justo sobre sus codos, y ató los braceros a sus antebrazos. Dejó sus guantes exteriores junto con su casco donde podría cargarlos hasta la corte y escondió su pelo debajo de una bandana naranja. Lo último que se puso fue la protección del cuello, una delgada venda con un complicado cierre. Era un fastidio lidiar con él y a menudo sentía que se estaba asfixiando, pero valía la pena si podía protegerse de una pelota desviada.

Volvieron al vestíbulo, y Nick puso a Harry a abrir la puerta del equipamiento que Zayn le había indicado más temprano. Aarón consiguió un cubo de pelotas mientras que Nick desplegaba el estante de palos. Las raquetas estaban organizadas por números, un par por cada jugador con las de Harry al final. Harry desenganchó una y le dio un lento giro, probando el peso y la sensación en sus manos. Era de un naranja oscuro con una simple raya blanca en la base de la cabeza y unas redes de cuerda blanca. Olía a nueva y se sentía como un sueño, necesitó de todo su control para no aplastarla contra su cara. En Millport, había usado una de las raquetas más viejas del equipo. Esta había sido ordenada específicamente para él, y la sola idea era suficiente para acelerar su corazón.

Zayn estaba justo donde lo dejaron, esperando por ellos en el anillo interior. El observó en silencio mientras ellos se colocaban sus cascos y guantes, y no dijo nada cuando Aarón guio el juego a la entrada de la casa. Harry usó su última llave para desbloquear la puerta y entonces guardo las llaves en su guante para mantenerla segura.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, Harry miro a Nick y preguntó:

— ¿Zayn no va a jugar hoy?

Nick lo miró sorprendido de que preguntara.

—Zayn sólo tolera nuestra corte bajo dos condiciones: solo, o con Louis en ella. Tendrá que superarlo este otoño cuando Renee esté en la portería en los juegos, pero por ahora él puede salirse con la suya creyéndose superior.

— ¿Dónde está Louis?

—Acaba de doparse, así que está noqueado por ahí. Va a quebrarse y reiniciarse en modo locura.

— ¿No crees que ya este loco?

— ¿Loco? No —dijo Nick—. Sin alma, tal vez.

Harry miró a Aaron, esperando que defendiera a su gemelo, pero Aaron sólo guio el camino a media corte. Harry se mantuvo al paso con Nick, inútilmente poniendo sus dedos a través de la red de su raqueta. Miró hacia Zayn, quien estaba observándolos a través del muro de la corte, y preguntó:

—En realidad Zayn no puede jugar, ¿o sí? Dijeron que sería un milagro si alguna vez puede coger una raqueta de nuevo.

—Su mano izquierda está mal —dijo Nick—. Jugará como diestro desde ahora.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

Nick sonrió, obviamente complacido de haber soltado aquella bomba.

—No lo llaman un genio obsesivo por nada, sabes.

—No es genialidad —dijo Aaron—. Es despecho.

—Eso también —dijo Nick—. Desearía poder ver la expresión de Riko cuando vea nuestro primer juego. Rata bastarda.

Zayn golpeó la pared demandándoles que empezaran a moverse.

Nick le agitó una mano en despedida.

— ¡Hacemos esto en nuestro tiempo libre, sabes! —gritó, como si Zayn no pudiera escucharlo a través de los muros del patio.

—Gracias —dijo Harry después.

 — ¿Huh? Oh, no. No te preocupes por ello. Puedes compensarme en algún otro momento cuando los otros no estén alrededor.

— ¿Puedes tratar de conseguir sexo cuando no esté aquí parado? —Preguntó Aaron.

—Podrías irte y dejarme a Harry y a mí conocernos mejor.

—Le diré a Erik de esto.

—Mentiroso descarado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste una palabra cortés?

Harry no conocía a ningún Fox, pasado o presente, con ese nombre.

— ¿Quién es Erik?

—Oh, es mi esposo —dijo Nick felizmente—. O lo será eventualmente. Fue mi huésped por un año en Berlín y nos mudamos juntos después de la graduación.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

— ¿Vivías en Alemania?

Trató de hacer los cálculos en su cabeza. Pensando en la edad de Nick para saber cuánto tiempo él había estado en la secundaria. Las posibilidades de que Harry ya se hubiera mudado a Suiza para el momento en que Nick pisó suelo alemán eran altas, pero era tan arriesgado que Harry no podía respirar.

—Ja —dijo Nick—. Nos escuchaste más temprano con el _mumbo jumbo_ , ¿verdad? Eso fue alemán. Los pequeños mocosos lo estudiaron en la escuela porque ellos sabían que yo podría ayudarlos a pasar. Si aquí escoges alemán, déjame saberlo y seré tu tutor. Soy bueno con la lengua.

—Suficiente. Juguemos —dijo Aaron, bajando el cubo de balones.

Nick dio un suspiro exagerado.

—Como sea, recuérdame mostrarte su foto más tarde. Nuestros bebes van a ser preciosos.

Harry frunció el ceño confuso.

— ¿Él no vive aquí?

—Oh. No. Él está en Stuttgart. Consiguió un trabajo que ama con una gran y potencial carrera, así que no podía seguirme aquí. Se suponía que me quedaría el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que los niños atravesaran la secundaria, pero cuando el entrenador me ofreció una beca, Erik dijo que debería ir por ella. Apesta el estar lejos por tanto tiempo, pero vino la navidad pasada e iré para allá este año. Si las cosas se calmaran por aquí, incluso conseguiría pasar el siguiente verano en Alemania —Nick envió una mirada significativa hacia la pared donde Zayn estaba mirándolos.

Pasaron la siguiente hora y media enseñándole los ejercicios a Harry. Muchos de ellos Harry los había hecho antes, pero hubo algunos que no reconoció, y le dieron la emoción de aprender algo nuevo. Terminaron con una corta jugada, un delantero contra dos defensores y el arco abierto. Aarón y Nick no eran ni de lejos los mejores jugadores de defensa en la NCAA, pero eran mucho mejor que ninguno de los jugadores de la escuela con los que Harry solía jugar.

Aaron puso fin al juego y Harry cogió el balón en un rebote. Cuando lo dejó caer dentro del cubo de balones, los otros empezaron a desatarse los cascos. Harry contuvo un destello de decepción de que ellos hubieran terminado tan pronto, pero él no los presionaría a jugar por más tiempo; Nick ya había dicho que ellos iban a pasar su descanso de verano jugando con él.

Nick pasó la mejilla contra su hombro, tratando de limpiar el sudor fuera de su jersey. Sonrió a Harry.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Fue divertido —dijo Harry—. Ustedes dos son muy, muy buenos.

Nick sonrió, pero Aaron resopló.

—Zayn se mataría si escuchara eso.

—Zayn cree que somos un desperdicio de oxígeno —dijo Nick con un encogimiento.

—Por lo menos no vas a arrastrarnos completamente —dijo Aaron—. Tomará la mayor parte de la temporada para conseguir que estés en dónde te necesitamos, pero puedo ver por qué Zayn te eligió.

—Hablando de… —Nick golpeó ligeramente su cabeza con el muro— Alguien está listo para poner sus manos en ti.

Harry siguió el gesto y miró a través del muro a las bancas de los Foxes. Louis había reaparecido y estaba yaciendo de espaldas en la banca de casa, jugando a atrapar un balón de repuesto. En algún punto Zayn había conseguido su raqueta y estaba girándola mientras los miraba. Con la mitad del partido y una pared de media pulgada gruesa de grosor entre ellos, Harry aún podía sentir la mirada de Zayn como un peso físico.

—Teme por tu vida —dijo Nick—. Él no es un tutor que perdone, y no sabe cómo ser amable. Zayn puede molestar a cualquiera en un partido de Exy, incluso hasta el drogado Louis. Bueno, cualquiera excepto Renee, pero ella no es humana así que no cuenta.

Harry miró a Louis de nuevo.

—Pensé que su medicina lo hacía imposible.

—El verano fue una experiencia de aprendizaje —Nick apoyó su raqueta contra su hombro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Desearía que lo hubieras visto. Louis le habría arrancado la cabeza a Zayn si este no hubiera lanzado la raqueta de Louis hacia la otra media mitad de la corte. No puedo esperar a ver cómo harás para manejarlo.

—Fantástico —dijo Harry, agarrando el cubo de balones y siguiéndolos fuera de la corte.

Louis se sentó mientras que la puerta de la corte se cerró detrás de ellos y le lanzo su balón a Nick.

Había traído el whisky con él y lo dejo en suelo a sus pies. Lo recogió y le quitó la tapa.

—Ya era hora —dijo—. Nick, es tan aburrido esperarte.

—Terminamos —dijo Nick, enganchando su casco sobre la punta de su raqueta y así poder alcanzar el whisky—. Ya era hora de que detengas eso, ¿no crees? Abby va a golpearme hasta la inconsciencia si se da cuenta que has estado bebiendo.

—No suena como un problema mío —dijo Louis con una brillante sonrisa.

Nick miro a Aaron por ayuda, pero Aaron siguió adelante al vestuario. Nick parodió que su cerebro explotaba y lo siguió. Harry pretendía ir después de ellos, pero había cometido el error de mirar a Zayn. Una vez que se encontró con los ojos de Zayn, fue difícil apartarlos de nuevo.

La expresión de Zayn era indescifrable. Lo que sea que fuera, no lucía particularmente feliz.

—Esta va a ser una larga temporada.

—Te dije que no estaba listo.

—También dijiste que no jugarías conmigo, pero aquí estas.

Harry no respondió esa acusación. Zayn se plantó frente a su rostro y enredó sus dedos en las redes de la raqueta de Harry. Cuando comenzó a tirarlo de ella, Harry la sujetó con más fuerza, negándose silenciosamente a soltarla. Zayn probablemente podría habérsela arrancado si hubiera tratado con más ímpetu, pero parecía contento con sólo aferrarse.

—Si no jugarás conmigo, jugarás para mí —dijo Zayn—. Nunca llegarás a allí por tu cuenta, así que dame tu juego a mí.

— ¿Dónde es “allí”? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí no puedes imaginarte eso, no hay forma en la que ayudarte —dijo Zayn.

Harry le devolvió la mirada en silencio, bastante seguro que “allí” no se aplicaba a nadie como él. Zayn tuvo que haber visto la mirada de impresión en su cara porque fue hacia Harry y cubrió sus ojos con su mano libre.

—Olvida el estadio —dijo Zayn—. Olvida a los Foxes y tu equipo bueno para nada y tu familia. Míralo de la única manera que importa, donde el Exy es el único camino a tomar. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Imaginando la vida en términos tan simples era tan ridículo que Harry casi se ríe. Mantuvo la viciosa mueca en su cara por pura fuerza de voluntad. Algo tuvo que haber mostrado, porque Zayn le dio a su raqueta un fuerte tirón.

—Concéntrate.

Harry trató de imaginar el mundo como si Harry Styles fuera realmente todo lo que alguna vez había sido y podría ser. Casi fue suficiente para hacerlo despreciar a aquella persona cuando podía verlo en términos tan fáciles, pero tragó ese disgusto y cambió la dirección de sus pensamientos hacia el Exy.

¿El juego había sido siempre suyo, o lo había estado presionando hasta este punto? Exy era el único punto brillante en su destrozada infancia. Recordaba a su madre llevándolo a los juegos de la pequeña liga de Exy, viajando una hora fuera de Baltimore en donde nadie conocía a su padre y los entrenadores lo dejarían jugar. La recordaba animándolo como si cada movimiento y palabra no fuera escudriñada por guardias armados hasta los dientes. Las memorias eran fragmentos de ensueño, distorsionados por la maldita realidad del trabajo de su padre, pero se aferraba a ello. Esas eran las únicas veces en que había visto a su madre sonreír.

Harry no sabía por cuanto tiempo había jugado en el equipo de la pequeña liga, pero sus manos recordaban el peso de una raqueta tan bien como el de una pistola.

Aquel pensamiento era desalentador si se ubicaba de vuelta en el punto de partida y consideraba el hecho de que la existencia de Harry Styles era momentánea. Era cruel incluso soñar que podría quedarse así, pero Zayn había escapado, ¿verdad? De alguna manera él había dejado aquella maldita habitación detrás en Edgar Allan y se convirtió en esto, y Harry quería lo mismo tan desesperadamente que podía saborearlo.

—Tú —dijo finalmente Harry.

Zayn tiró de su raqueta de nuevo, y esta vez Harry lo dejó.

—Dime que puedo tener tu juego.

No les traería nada bueno, pero Harry no iba a meterse en eso.

—Tómalo.

—Harry entiende —dijo Zayn dejando caer sus manos y enviándole a Louis una mirada mordaz.

— ¡Las felicitaciones están en camino, supongo! Dado que no tengo ninguna para dar, les diré a los otros que respondan apropiadamente —Louis se puso de pie y engullo más whisky en el camino— ¡Harry! Hola. Nos encontramos de nuevo.

—Nos vimos más temprano —dijo Harry—. Si este es otro truco, olvídalo.

Louis sonrió contra la botella.

—No seas tan desconfiado. Me viste tomar mi medicina. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaría desplomado en algún lugar vomitando por abstinencia. De igual manera, podría vomitar por todo el fanatismo dando vueltas.

—Está drogado —le dijo Zayn a Harry—. Me dice cuando está sobrio, así que siempre lo sé. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

—Son gemelos, pero no son iguales —Harry encogió un hombro—. Uno de ellos odia tu obsesión con el Exy mientras que al otro no podría importale menos.

Zayn miró a Louis, pero Louis sólo tenía ojos para Harry. A Louis le tomó un segundo el procesar aquellas palabras antes de empezar a reírse.

— ¿Es comediante también? Un atleta, comediante y estudiante. Qué multifacético. Qué grandiosa adición para la línea de los Foxes. No puedo esperar a descubrir que más puede hacer. ¿Tal vez podríamos lanzar un show de talento y descubrirlo? Pero más tarde. Zayn, nos vamos. Necesito comida.

Zayn le devolvió a Harry su raqueta y los tres se fueron a los vestuarios. Aaron y Nick ya estaban en las duchas cuando llegaron. Harry escuchó el agua corriendo y se sentó en un banco de la sala de vestuario esperando.

—No te llevaremos a lo de Abby así —dijo Zayn—. Lávate.

—No tomaré una ducha con el equipo —dijo Harry—. Esperaré, y si tú no quieres esperarme, sólo continúa. Encontraré el camino desde aquí.

— ¿Será Nick un problema para ti? —Preguntó Louis.

A Harry no le gustó el aspecto de su sonrisa maníaca, pero le gusto menos la advertencia velada de Louis.

—No es acerca de Nick. Es acerca de mi privacidad.

Zayn chasqueó los dedos a Harry.

—Supéralo. No puedes ser tímido si quieres ser una estrella.

Louis se inclinó hacia Zayn y puso una mano en su boca, pero él no se molestó en bajar la voz.

—Tiene que esconder sus heriditas, Zayn. Me metí en el cajón del entrenador y leí sus archivos. ¿Crees que son moretones o cicatrices? Creo que cicatrices. No pueden ser moretones si sus padres no están cerca para golpearlo, ¿verdad?

Harry sintió escalofríos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—No me importa —le dijo Zayn a Louis, ignorando a Harry.

Louis, a su vez, ignoró a Zayn e hizo un ademán hacia Harry.

—Aquí las duchas no son comunales. El entrenador las puso en el patio cuando construyó el estadio. La junta no iba a pagar por ello, no veían el punto, por lo que salió del bolsillo del propio entrenador. Míralo tú mismo si no me crees. No me crees, ¿verdad? Sé que no lo haces. Es probablemente lo mejor.

Harry apenas lo escuchó.

— ¡No tenías derecho a leer mis archivos!

Se arrepintió de no tirar la carpeta abierta cuando Wymack la puso junto a él en el estadio. No podía creer que Hernández había dicho esas cosas en sus cartas a Wymack. Sabía que Hernández tenía que explicar su situación, o por lo menos lo que Hernández comprendiera, para probar que Harry encajaba como para firmar con los Foxes. Harry aún se sentía traicionado, y sobre sus talones estaba la ira de que Louis había desenterrado aquellos papeles sobre él.

Louis se rio, sonando encantado de haber cruzado una línea tan personal.

—Relájate, relájate, relájate. Lo inventé todo. Nos quedamos encerrados en la oficina del entrenador de Arizona para ver el juego en el canal local, y dijo que nuestro encuentro secreto sería fácil desde que siempre te bañas solo. Le dijo al entrenador que aún no podía encontrar a tus padres. El entrenador le preguntó si tendría algún problema con ellos, y Arizona dijo que no sabía porque no los había visto ni una vez. Dijo que pasaban mucho tiempo viajando por sus trabajos en Phoenix y no tenían nada tiempo para ver cómo estabas. Pero estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

Harry abrió su boca, y entonces la cerró antes de darle a Louis un pedazo de su mente. Louis quería que reaccionara, por lo que Harry tuvo que contenerse. Tomó una lenta respiración a través de sus dientes apretados y contó hasta diez. Sólo lo hizo hasta cinco antes de que la sonrisa de Louis fuera demasiado.

Harry no podía creer a Louis acerca de las duchas, pero era mejor investigar que quedarse ahí y tomar un paseo con Louis, se bajó del banco y fue al baño. Los lavabos con sus espejos altos hasta el techo conectaban la sección entre los escusados y las duchas, estas estaban la vuelta en la esquina, fuera de vista. Se acercó a echar un vistazo. Louis le estaba diciendo la verdad por primera vez. Los muros estaban alineados con las paredes, suficientemente altos para permitir una completa privacidad, y equipados con puertas corredizas.

—Raro, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis en el oído de Harry. Harry no había escuchado su aproximación por el sonido de sus primos en las duchas. El arremeter era instintivo, pero Louis detuvo el codazo de Harry hacia sus costillas. Se rio y retrocedió un par de pasos—. El entrenador nunca lo explicó. Tal vez pensó que necesitaríamos afligir nuestras desastrosas perdidas en privado. Sólo lo mejor para sus estrellas en ascenso, ¿verdad?

—No creo que Wymack reclute estrellas en ascenso —dijo Harry, pasando al lado de Louis hacia su casillero.

—No —Estuvo de acuerdo Louis—. Los Foxes nunca valdrán nada. Aunque dile eso a Dan y te dará una golpiza —tomó su whisky y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Zayn, el auto.

Harry observó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos antes de recoger su ropa y dirigirse hacia las duchas. Se bañó tan rápido como pudo e hizo muecas mientras se vestía. La ventilación mantenía el aire en movimiento, sacando el vaho para cortar el moho, pero la habitación todavía se sentía pesada y húmeda. Harry se sentía pegajoso mientras se ponía la ropa. Cuando se encontró con los primos en la sala principal, pasó los dedos por su cabello. Le mostraron dónde poner su equipo así podría secarse y así su uniforme estar lavado. Aaron apagó las luces, Harry cerró la puerta y se encontraron con los otro dos esperando en el carro.

Nick tomó las llaves de Louis y se las sacudió a Harry.

—Es tu primer día, así que tienes el asiento de copiloto. Disfrútalo mientras puedas. Zayn odia sentarse en la parte de atrás.

—No tengo que sentarme adelante —dijo Harry, pero Zayn y los gemelos se estaban amontonando en la parte trasera con Zayn en medio. Los sentaron de manera en que Louis estaba sentado detrás de Harry, así que Harry esperaba que el viaje fuera corto.

Abigail Winfield vivía en una casa de un piso a 5 minutos del campus. Cuando llegaron, Nick estacionó en la acera dado que ya había dos carros aparcados delante. La puerta delantera no estaba cerrada, así que entraron sin tocar y fueron recibidos por el espeso aroma a ajo y salsa de tomate caliente.

El entrenador Wymack y Abigail ya estaban en la cocina. Wymack estaba murmurando mientras buscaba en el cajón de cubiertos y Abigail lo ignoraba por estar moviendo algo sobre la hornalla. El entrenador primero vio a los Foxes y señaló bruscamente con el dedo a Nick.

—Grimshaw, sal de aquí y sé útil por una vez en tu mugrosa vida. La mesa necesita ponerse.

—Awww, entrenador —Nick se quejó mientras se volvía hacia Abigail— ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí? Ya la habías empezado, ¿No puedes terminarla?

—Cállate y ponte a trabajar.

—Ustedes dos, ¿qué no pueden comportarse cuando tenemos invitados? —Preguntó Abigail, dejando a un lado su cuchara y yendo saludarlos.

Wymack examinó al grupo con un gruñido.

—No veo a ningún invitado. Harry es un Fox. No va a tener ningún trato especial sólo porque es su primer día. No lo quiero creyendo que este equipo es cualquier cosa menos disfuncional, o Junio será un duro despertar.

— ¿David? Cállate y asegúrate que los vegetales no se estén pasando de hervidos. Zayn, chequea el pan. Está en el horno. Nick, la mesa. Aaron, ayúdalo. Louis William Tomlinson, será mejor que eso no sea lo que creo que es —se estiró por el whisky, pero Louis se echó a reír y se fue por el pasillo. Abigail parecía querer ir tras él, pero Harry estaba en su camino. Dio un pulcro paso a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero ella se conformó con dirigirle una mirada asesina a Nick.

— ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? —Preguntó Nick, evadiendo sus ojos mientras los tres se alejaban a sus tareas— ¿Quitárselo? De ninguna manera.

Abigail lo ignoró para enfrentarse a Harry.

—Entonces eres Harry. Soy Abby. Soy enfermera del equipo y casera temporal. No te están acosando mucho, ¿no?

—No te preocupes —gritó Louis, fuera de vista—. De hecho, creo que llevará tiempo quebrarlo. Dame hasta agosto, quizás.

—Si te atreves a darnos una repetición del año pasado…

—Entonces Bee estará aquí para recoger las piezas —Louis la interrumpió, reapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta junto a Harry. Había perdido el whisky en el camino y extendió sus manos vacías hacia ella en un gesto calmado—. Lo hizo muy bien con Niall, ¿no es así? Harry ni siquiera será un destello en su radar. La invitaste, ¿no es cierto?

—La invité, pero se negó. Pensó que haría las cosas incómodas.

—Las cosas no son más que incómodas cuando Louis y Nick están cerca —dijo el entrenador.

Louis ni siquiera intentó de defender su honor, pero miró a Harry.

—Bee es psiquiatra. Solía trabajar en el sistema juvenil, pero ahora está aquí. Lidia con serios casos en el campus: suicidas, psicópatas, esa clase de cosas. Eso la hace nuestra encargada designada. La conocerás en agosto.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Es obligatorio una vez por semestre para los atletas —confirmó Abby—. El primer encuentro es una entrevista casual para conocerla y encontrar la manera de llegar su oficina. La segunda sesión es en primavera. Por supuesto, eres libre de visitarla en cualquier momento si quieres, y hablará más sobre tu horario mientras estés ahí. Los servicios de consejería están incluidos en tu matricula, así que puedes hacer un buen uso de ellos.

—Betsy es genial —dijo Nick—. La amarás.

Harry lo dudaba, pero lo dejó a un lado por ahora.

—Comamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó Abby, haciéndole señas a Louis y Harry para entrar al cuarto.

Harry había perdido su apetito, pero se sentó en la mesa tan lejos como pudo de los asientos de Zayn y Louis. La conversación murió en el momento en el que se sentaron y se sirvieron lo que querían, pero se reanudó mientras agarraban pedazos de humeante lasaña. Harry trató lo mejor que pudo de estar fuera de ella, más interesado en ver la manera en que ellos interactuaban.

Para el momento en que la mesa se dividió, Zayn y Wymack empezaron a platicar acerca del entrenamiento de primavera y el reclutar a otras escuelas, y Nick divirtiéndose en la otra mitad de la mesa con chismes acerca de películas y celebridades que Harry no conocía. Louis observó a Zayn y Wymack, pero no tenía nada para contribuir a la conversación. En lugar de eso, se sumió en sí mismo y empujó comida alrededor de su palto.

Fue después de las diez cuando Wymack decidió que ya era tiempo de irse, y Harry se fue con él. Estando a solas con él en el carro fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en todo el día. Louis estaba loco, pero Harry tenía una arraigada desconfianza de los hombres suficientemente viejos como para ser su padre. Pasó todo el camino congelado y en silencio en el asiento del pasajero. Tal vez Wymack notó la rigidez de sus hombros, porque no dijo nada hasta que regresaron a su departamento.

Cuando Wymack cerró y aseguró la puerta delantera detrás de ellos, le preguntó:

— ¿Serán un problema?

Harry sacudió su cabeza y discretamente puso más espacio entre ellos.

—Lo descubriré.

—Ellos no entienden de límites —dijo Wymack—. Si cruzan una línea y tú no consigues hacerlos retroceder, acudes a mí. ¿Entiendes? No tengo un perfecto control sobre Louis, pero Zayn nos debe su vida y puedo llegar a Louis a través de él.

Harry asintió y bajó por el pasillo para coger su maleta del escritorio de Wymack. Había estado encerrada todo el día, pero se recostó en el asiento para revisar sus cosas. En el segundo en que sus manos se cerraron en la carpeta en el interior de su maleta, su corazón palpitó en demasía. Quería revisarla y estar seguro de que todo estuviera allí, pero Wymack estaba mirándolo desde el pasillo.

— ¿Tu plan es usar los mismos seis atuendos una y otra vez por todo el año? —Preguntó Wymack.

—Ocho —dijo Harry—. Y sí.

Wymack arqueó una ceja pero no insistió.

—El lavadero está en el sótano. El detergente está en el cajón del baño bajo el lavabo. Usa lo que necesites, y toma lo que quieras de la cocina. Me voy a enojar más si actúas como un gato callejero que si comes el último tazón de cereales.

—Sí, entrenador.

—Tengo papeleo que hacer. ¿Estás bien?

—Puede que vaya a correr —dijo Harry.

Wymack asintió y se fue. Harry colocó sus pantalones de correr a un lado y dejó sus pantalones de dormir y su camiseta bajo el sofá para más tarde. Se cambió en el cuarto de baño y fue alrededor de Wymack para cerrar su maleta otra vez. Wymack ni siquiera levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba viendo, aunque gruñó lo que pudo haber sido un adiós cuando Harry se fue otra vez. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, cogió las llaves del fondo de su bolsillo, y tomó las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

No sabía dónde estaba ni a donde iba, pero estaba bien. Si le daba a sus pies una dirección, lo llevarían corriendo por encima de todos sus pensamientos, y estaría feliz de dejarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pasó la mañana siguiente explorando el campus y memorizando su distribución. Cuando estaba seguro de que conocía su camino, abandonó los terrenos de la escuela y se fue para una larga carrera. Gradualmente hizo su camino de vuelta. Tenía una hora para estirarse y comer el almuerzo antes de encontrarse con los otros en el estadio, y se aseguró de aparecer lo suficientemente temprano para cambiarse en privado.

Cuando llegaron los otros, Harry los esperaba en la cancha. Observó cómo Zayn empujaba a Louis hacia la portería. Louis estaba riendo de algo, pero Harry no podía oír lo que Zayn le estaba diciendo. Aaron y Nick dispersaron las bolas de la primera a la cuarta línea, y Nick rodó un par hacia Harry. Harry las dispersó a su alrededor en la cancha media.

Comenzaron con ejercicios, algunos de los cuales Harry había practicado ayer y otros pocos que no sabía. Los ejercicios aumentaron gradualmente de dificultad y Harry hizo una pequeña mueca mientras Louis desviaba cada tiro que Harry lanzaba. Era sólo un poco reconfortante que ni Aaron ni Nick estuviera anotando, pero Zayn anotó casi un tercio de sus tiros. Era un espectáculo pobre viniendo de un ex campeón nacional, pero también era intensamente humilde ya que Zayn había crecido jugando como zurdo. Verlo competir con Louis, que era diestro, era suficiente; verlo incluso marcar puntos era un sueño.

Zayn los expulsó de la cancha para hacer una pausa por agua después de una hora y media de ejercicios, pero en lugar de seguir a la defensa y a Harry al vestuario, se quedó con Louis para seguir practicando. Harry los miró por encima del hombro.

—Lo vi primero —dijo Nick.

—Pensé que tenías a Erik —dijo Harry.

—Lo hago, pero Zayn está en la lista —dijo Nick. Cuando Harry frunció el ceño, Nick explicó—. Es una lista de celebridades con las que podemos tener relaciones, Zayn es mi número tres.

Harry fingió entender y cambió de tema.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien perder contra los Foxes con Louis en la portería?

—Es bueno, ¿verdad? Pero Louis quedó fuera la mayor parte del año pasado —Nick se encogió de hombros—. El entrenador no necesitaba un tercer arquero cuando nos contrató, por lo que Louis calentó la banca hasta noviembre. Entonces el ERC amenazó con revocar nuestro estatus de Clase I y echar al entrenador si no empezábamos a ganar más seguido. El entrenador sobornó a Louis para salvar de manera colectiva nuestros traseros con un poco de alguna agradable bebida alcohólica.

— ¿Sobornó? —Harry repitió.

—Louis es bueno —dijo Nick nuevamente—. Pero realmente no le importa si ganamos o perdemos. Si quieres que se preocupe tienes que darle incentivos.

—No puede jugar así y no importarle.

—Ahora suenas como Zayn, lo descubrirás de la manera más dura, igual que Zayn. Le dio a Louis mucho sufrimiento esta primavera —dijo Nick mientras se abrían paso al vestuario. Aaron se adelantó a la fuente de agua y Nick se apoyó contra la pared para mirar a Harry—. Louis se fue de la cancha durante un mes entero y dijo que se rompería los dedos si el entrenador le hacía jugar con Zayn de nuevo.

La idea de que Louis destruyera su talento hizo que el corazón de Harry se contrajera.

—Pero ahora está jugando.

Nick tomó un par de sorbos rápidos de la fuente tan pronto como Aaron salió del camino y se pasó una mano por la boca.

—Sólo porque Zayn lo está haciendo. Regresó a la cancha con una raqueta en la mano derecha y con Louis no muy lejos de él. Hasta entonces estaban  peleándose como perros y gatos. Ahora míralos, están prácticamente intercambiándose pulseras de la amistad y yo no podría encajar una palanca entre ellos ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Preguntó Harry— Louis odia la obsesión de Zayn por el Exy.

—El día en que empiecen a tener sentido para ti, avísame —dijo Nick, moviéndose para que Harry pudiera beber—. Dejé de tratar de  entenderlo hace semanas. Puedes preguntar, ninguno de los dos responderá. Pero si me dejas aconsejarte, deja de mirar tanto a Zayn. Estás haciéndome temer por tu vida por aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Louis es extremadamente territorial con él. Me dio un puñetazo la primera vez que dije que me parecía que Zayn era demasiado desperdicio para ser hetero —Nick le señaló su cara, probablemente donde Louis lo había golpeado—. Así que sí, voy enfocarme en objetivos más seguros hasta que Louis se aburra de él. Y con eso me refiero a ti, ya que Niall está tomado y no me odio lo suficiente para probar con Seth. Felicitaciones.

— ¿Puedes bajar un poco tu nivel de perversidad? —preguntó Aaron.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Nick— Dijo que no pateaba para ningún lado, así que obviamente necesita un empujón.

—No necesito un empujón —dijo Harry—. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

—En serio, ¿cómo no estás aburrido de tu mano para este entonces?

—He terminado con esta conversación —dijo Harry—. Ésta y cada futura variación de ésta. Mira, Nick, no tengo problema con tu sexualidad, pero estoy aquí para jugar. Todo lo que quiero de cualquiera de ustedes es lo mejor que puedan darme en la cancha.

La puerta del estadio se abrió de golpe cuando Louis finalmente apareció. Los barrió a todos con una mirada de ojos grandes como si estuviera sorprendido de verlos allí.

 —Zayn quiere saber qué les está tomando tanto tiempo. ¿Se perdieron?

—Nick está programando violar a Harry —dijo Aaron—. Hay un par de fallas en su plan que necesita resolver primero, pero llegará allí tarde o temprano.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Nick mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Vaya, Nick —dijo Louis—. Empiezas temprano.

— ¿Puedes culparme realmente?

Nick volvió a mirar a Harry mientras lo decía. Solamente apartó los ojos de Louis por un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Louis se lanzara contra él. Louis cogió la camiseta de Nick en una mano y lo lanzó contra la pared. Nick gruñó ante el impacto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para empujarlo cuando Louis se inclinó contra él. Harry miró de Nick a Aaron, pero éste parecía impasible y no sorprendido por la repentina violencia. Harry volteó a Louis y esperó a ver cómo manejaban esto.

—Oye, Nick —dijo Louis en un susurro alemán—. No lo toques, ¿entiendes?

—Sabes que nunca le haría daño. Si él dice que sí...

—Dije que no.

—Jesús, eres codicioso —dijo Nick—. Ya tienes a Zayn, ¿por qué…?

Se quedó en silencio, pero Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta del por qué. Louis tenía un cuchillo corto presionado contra la camiseta de Nick. De dónde lo había sacado, Harry no sabía, pero se negó a pensar que Louis podría llevar uno en la cancha bajo su uniforme. Tenía que haber reglas y regulaciones contra eso. Lo último que Harry quería era que Louis apuñalara a alguien en medio de un juego. Los Foxes serían suspendidos de la liga en un instante.

—Shh, Nick, shh —dijo Louis, como si estuviera calmando a un niño molesto. — ¿Por qué la cara larga? Va a estar bien.

Harry no era ajeno a la violencia. Había oído todas las amenazas en el libro, pero nunca de un hombre que sonreía tan brillante como Louis lo hacía. Apatía, ira, locura, aburrimiento; esos motivos Harry conocía y entendía. Pero Louis estaba sonriendo como si no tuviera un cuchillo ubicado en el punto en el que se deslizaría perfectamente entre las costillas de Nick, y no era tampoco porque estaba bromeando. Sabía que Louis lo decía en serio. Si Nick hacía algo como respirara mal en ese momento, Louis cortaría sus pulmones en cintas, cualquier y cada una de las consecuencias posibles serían una desgracia.

Harry se preguntaba si la medicina de Louis lo dejaría afligirse, o si reiría en el funeral de Nick. Entonces se preguntó si un sobrio Louis actuaría de manera diferente. ¿Era la psicosis de Louis o su medicina? ¿Estaba volando demasiado alto para entender lo que estaba haciendo, o su medicina sólo le daba una sonrisa a la violencia arraigada en él?

Harry miró a Aaron, esperando que interfiriera. Aaron estaba tenso pero tranquilo mientras miraba el cuchillo de Louis. Harry le dio otro segundo, pero no podía esperar para siempre. No sabía lo que finalmente sacaría a Louis fuera de sí y no quería averiguarlo.

—Hey —dijo Harry mirando a Louis—. Eso es suficiente.

—Tranquilo —Nick dijo en inglés, apenas más fuerte que un soplo de aire—. Tranquilo, está bien.

 —Oye —Harry dijo de nuevo, ignorándolo, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Cuestionar la cordura de Louis o llamarlo fanfarrón terminaría con Nick en el hospital. No podía pretender aceptar los avances de Nick para tranquilizar a Louis. Lo que Harry necesitaba era una distracción, algo más importante para Louis que Nick. Eso dejaba sólo una cosa que Harry sabía. Una persona, más bien.

— ¿Vamos a jugar o qué? —dijo— Zayn está esperando.

Louis miró a Harry como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Oh, tienes razón, vamos o nunca escucharemos el final.

Louis soltó a Nick y se alejó. Su cuchillo desapareció bajo su armadura antes de llegar a la puerta. Aaron apretó el hombro de Nick en su salida. Nick parecía agitado mientras miraba a los gemelos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba observando, se recuperó con una sonrisa que Harry no creyó en absoluto.

—Pensándolo mejor, no eres mi tipo después de todo —dijo Nick cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de sus primos— ¿Necesitas más agua antes de llegar a la cancha para la segunda ronda?

—Eso no está bien —dijo Harry señalando la puerta.

—No es nada —dijo Nick.

Harry tomó su brazo cuando Nick lo pasó y lo detuvo.

—No dejes que salga con la suya en cosas como esa.

Nick lo consideró por un momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció en algo pequeño y cansado.

—Oh, Harry, vas a hacer que esto sea tan difícil para ti. Mira —dijo, tirando de él y volviendo a Harry hacia la puerta— Louis está un poco loco, tus líneas no son sus líneas, así que puedes resollar cuando él camina a través de la tuya, pero nunca le hará entender lo que hizo mal. Además, nunca le importarás. Así que mantente alejado de su camino.

—Él es así porque lo dejaste salirse con la suya —dijo Harry—. Estás poniéndonos a todos en peligro.

—Eso fue mi culpa —Nick abrió la puerta y esperó a que Harry lo precediera—. Dije algo que no debía, y conseguí lo que me merecía.

Harry no estaba convencido, pero no podía exigir mejores explicaciones para una discusión que había ocurrido en alemán, por lo que abrió el camino al interior de la cancha. Harry miró primero a Louis, que corría a la línea de media cancha, y luego a Zayn, que estaba de pie en el logo de la pata de Fox en el centro de la cancha. Aaron estaba en la puerta esperando a Nick y a Harry, y los tres entraron juntos en la corte.

Zayn apenas esperó a que se detuvieran a su lado antes de dividirlos con un movimiento de sus dedos.

—Aaron está conmigo, Nick y Louis se llevan al niño, equipo de dos hombres en la pelea con una portería vacía.

—No soy un niño —dijo Harry—. Sólo tienes un año más que yo —dos, en realidad, pero no iba a decirles que había mentido sobre su cumpleaños y su edad.

Zayn lo ignoró, pero Nick habló:

 — ¿No debería Louis estar contigo y Aaron? entonces Harry puede practicar tiros sobre él.

Zayn pareció aburrido por la sugerencia.

—Si yo pensara que él podría llegar a la meta, lo habría establecido de esa manera.

—Las palabras de combate —respondió Nick sonriendo a Harry—. Hagámoslo, chico.

Había sólo cinco, pero se establecieron como si tuviesen dos equipos completos: Harry y Zayn separados en la línea de media cancha, Nick en el primer cuarto, y Aaron en cuarto distante. Louis actuó como dealer desde su lugar en la portería y golpeó la pelota hasta el final de la cancha. Al segundo que Harry escuchó la grieta de la raqueta de Louis, comenzó a moverse empujando hacia arriba antes de que Aaron pudiera cerrarlo.

Zayn debió haber hecho lo mismo y empujado la cancha hacia Nick, pero se quedó a media cancha. Del mismo modo, Aaron dejó que el rebote pasara junto a él. Harry no se detuvo a pensar en ello y sacó la pelota del aire. Sólo la tuvo por dos segundos antes de que Zayn apareciera de la nada. Golpeó sus raquetas con tanta fuerza que la pelota salió de un lado y la raqueta de Harry voló al otro. Harry maldijo el dolor agudo que le había apuñalado los brazos.

—Mantén la cuenta —dijo Zayn antes de ir tras el balón.

Harry se apresuró a buscar su palo y se apresuró tras él, pero la ventaja de Zayn era demasiada. Nick trató de alejar a Zayn, pero Zayn lo amagó y anotó unos segundos más tarde. Louis, que debería haber estado cuidando su meta, estaba usando su raqueta de gran tamaño como sostén. Miró por encima del hombro cuando las líneas de la meta se iluminaron en rojo, pero no reaccionó de otra manera.

—Podrías intentarlo por lo menos —dijo Zayn.

Louis pensó en ello, y luego dijo:

—Podría, ¿o tal vez no? ¡Quizás la próxima vez!

Nick tomó el balón y se lo tiró a Louis, quien lo agarró con su guante de portero. Los cuatro se pusieron en camino de nuevo, y Louis los inició con otro cruel servicio. Esta vez Zayn corrió para encontrarse con Nick, dejando a Harry para superar a Aaron. Harry corrió por el balón y Aaron cayó a su lado en su camino. Tan pronto como Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar la pelota, Aaron se estrelló contra él con toda su fuerza. Harry tropezó, fuera de equilibrio, y tiró su raqueta al suelo para detenerse y no tropezar con sus propios pies. Aaron cogió el balón y lo tiró directamente sobre su cabeza a Zayn. Louis observó cómo Zayn anotó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Louis? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada —dijo Aaron, tan simple como era obvio, y se prepararon para otro servicio.

A los veinte minutos, Zayn miró a Harry cerca de la pared y lo inmovilizó allí con una mano enguantada en su pecho con la suficiente fuerza como para exigir:

— ¿Siquiera lo estás intentando?

Harry lo empujó, pero Zayn ya se estaba yendo para agarrar la pelota y anotar de nuevo.

La cancha parecía mucho más grande cuando sólo tenía un compañero de equipo en el que confiar, y las reglas que sólo les permitían llevar una pelota por diez pasos hacían que dependieran mucho de las paredes de la cancha. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a jugar así. No le gustaba y su falta de familiaridad con este estilo sólo se lo hacía más fácil a Aaron y Zayn que dominaban completamente la cancha.

Cada set obligaba a Harry a esforzarse más e ir más rápido, pero esto no era Millport. La experiencia de su infancia y su velocidad no eran suficientes cuando se enfrentaba a atletas de este calibre. Harry estaba frustrado, luego asombrado, luego frustrado de nuevo a medida que la batalla continuaba. Marcó un par de veces durante el partido, pero sus goles se sentían inútiles cuando no tenía un portero que los contuviera.

Después de cuarenta minutos, Zayn los frenó en una abrupta interrupción y apuntó su raqueta hacia a los defensores.

—Fuera. Ambos salgan ahora mismo.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Nick, y corrió hacia la puerta.

Zayn esperó hasta que Aaron cerró la puerta tras ellos, luego agarró la parte superior del casco de Harry y lo arrastró hacia el arco. Louis finalmente mostró interés y se puso de pie. Zayn recién lo dejó ir cuando Harry alcanzó la pata del zorro que marcaba la línea del tiro libre.

—Bola —dijo, y Louis la arrojó. Zayn la empujó contra el pecho de Harry hasta que éste la tomó—. Tú te quedas aquí y disparas contra Louis hasta que se canse. Quizás marques una vez.

—Uh oh —dijo Louis con una carcajada—. Esto no terminará bien.

Zayn se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él cuando salió. Harry recogió el cubo de bolas de la esquina norte donde lo habían almacenado durante el partido. Puso el cubo en el primer cuarto de la cancha y volvió a la línea de tiros libres para su primer lanzamiento.

Louis, que no había levantado tanto como un dedo para detener a Zayn de anotarle, no tenía la misma consideración por Harry. Barrió su enorme raqueta alrededor del arco en un largo vaivén y golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza que Harry la oyó rebotar en la pared de la cancha detrás de él. Harry miró por encima de su hombro, luego tomó otra pelota del cubo y lo intentó de nuevo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo después de eso. Lanzamientos y minutos borrosos en una mezcla agotadora. Siguió mucho después de que sus brazos empezaron a arder porque no sabía cómo detenerse. Eventualmente, el dolor se desvaneció en favor de una fuerte sensación de entumecimiento. Sabía que Louis debía estar cansado porque tenía una raqueta pesada y estaba golpeando cada pelota como si quisiera anotar un _home run_ , pero Louis ni siquiera bajó la velocidad.

Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos cuando tomó un giro y perdió el agarre de su raqueta. Louis rio mientras ésta chocaba contra el suelo y se deslizaba hacia la portería. Golpeó la pelota directamente hacia Harry, quien no tenía una raqueta para defenderse. Él instintivamente levantó los brazos para bloquear su rostro, pero sintió el fuerte impacto en sus antebrazos, incluso con las protecciones puestas. Retrocedió un paso ante el impacto y le lanzó a Louis una mirada sucia.

—Vamos —dijo Louis—. Tic tac. No te esperaré para siempre.

Harry sabía que era una mala idea, pero se fue a buscar su raqueta de todos modos. La tomó mal, y cuando trató de levantarla lo suficiente para dar un golpe, su brazo derecho dio un fuerte espasmo y perdió el agarre. Su bastón golpeó la cancha a sus pies.

—Oh no —dijo Louis—. Creo que Harry está en problemas.

Harry se agachó y buscó su raqueta. Sentía que sus músculos se desmoronaban dentro de él, retorciéndose en bolas apretadas alrededor de su codo y muñeca, pero Harry envolvió sus dedos alrededor del palo y lo recogió. Louis puso su raqueta delante de él y apoyó sus brazos en la parte superior de ella, esperando y mirando como Harry intentaba estúpidamente otro tiro a la portería. Harry sólo logró que su raqueta llegara a la altura de los hombros antes de que la soltara otra vez. La pelota rodó sin hacer daño.

— ¿Puedes o no puedes? —preguntó Louis.

La derrota sabía agria mientras Harry se agachaba junto a su raqueta.

—He terminado.

Louis dejó la portería para encontrarse con él, pero se detuvo con un pie en la raqueta de Harry. Harry trató de sacársela, pero no tenía la fuerza.  Fue incluso menos afortunado en su intento de empujar a Louis, y le dolió tanto que su visión se tornó negra.

—Bájate de mí raqueta.

— ¿Bájame tú? —dijo Louis, abriendo los brazos en invitación— O inténtalo, de todos modos.

—No me tientes.

—Palabras fuertes viniendo de una criatura tan pequeña —dijo Louis—. No eres muy brillante. Típico de un atleta aficionado.

—Hipócrita —dijo Harry.

Louis le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y empujó a Harry. Harry trató de detenerse antes de que se cayera, pero su mano no podía sostener su peso. Cayó de espaldas y ni siquiera intentó levantarse. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse, así que se quedó allí y escuchó cuando Louis salió de la cancha. La puerta se cerró tras él. Harry rodó la cabeza hacia un lado y observó las paredes mientras ellos se iban.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que habían desaparecido, limpió cuidadosamente la cancha. Sus brazos palpitaban mientras se quitaba el uniforme, y vestirse de nuevo era casi demasiado para lidiar.

—Maldita sea —susurró. Había ido demasiado lejos en su determinación de seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeros de equipo. Si él no podía controlarse a sí mismo y dar un paso a la vez, no había manera de que fuera capaz de jugar cuando Agosto por fin llegara.

Volvió corriendo al lugar de Wymack, manteniendo el paso más lento que de costumbre, y subió las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. La puerta del apartamento estaba desbloqueada y Wymack lo esperaba en el pasillo con una lata de café en la mano.

—Zayn llamó antes para decir que no estarías en la cancha mañana y que debía entretenerte con videos de los juegos pasados. Dijo que intentaste volarte los brazos contra Louis. Dije que no eras tan estúpido. ¿Cuál de nosotros tiene razón?

—Puede que me dejara llevar —dijo Harry.

Wymack le lanzó el café. Harry lo atrapó instintivamente, pero no pudo sostenerlo. Cayó al suelo a sus pies y la tapa voló derramando el líquido por todas partes. Wymack se dirigió hacia Harry con un gruñido.

—Idiota.

Retirarse de un furioso adulto mayor era tan instintivo que Harry no se dio cuenta de que se había encogido hasta que Wymack se congeló. El rostro de Wymack se puso casi peligrosamente blanco y Harry bajó la mirada. Tenía cuidado de no apartar la vista de Wymack por completo. Necesitaba ver cuando Wymack empezara a moverse de nuevo. Esperó a que Wymack dijera algo. Después de un interminable y frágil silencio, se dio cuenta de que Wymack no podía hablar hasta que él lo hizo.

—Lo de hoy fue error mío —dijo Harry en voz baja—. No pasará una segunda vez.

Wymack no respondió. Tampoco se acercó. Apuntó al suelo delante de él.

—Ven acá. No —dijo mientras Harry comenzaba a alcanzar el lío a sus pies—. Déjalo.

Harry pasó por encima y se paró frente a Wymack: dentro del alcance de su brazo pero sólo apenas. Había perfeccionado ese truco cuando era niño. Podía mirar los brazos de alguien y juzgar la distancia segura de ellos en un instante. Si tuvieran que moverse para golpearlo, él tenía bastante tiempo de esquivar. De cualquier manera, no encontraría toda la fuerza intencionada de su golpe.

—Mírame —dijo Wymack—. Ahora mismo.

Harry arrastró su mirada fija arriba desde el pecho de Wymack hasta su rostro. La expresión de Wymack estaba todavía demasiado en blanco como para que Harry se sintiera seguro, pero sabía que era mejor no apartar la vista de nuevo.

—Quiero que entiendas algo —dijo Wymack—. Yo soy un viejo ruidoso y malhumorado. Me gusta gritar y tirar cosas, pero no tirar golpes a menos que algún mocoso sea lo bastante tonto como para provocarme primero. Yo nunca, nunca he golpeado a alguien sin provocación, y estoy seguro que no voy a empezar contigo. ¿Me oyes?

Harry no le creyó, pero dijo:

—Sí, entrenador.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dijo Wymack—. No te atrevas a tenerme más miedo que a Louis.

Harry podría haberle dicho que era la edad de Wymack lo que se le hacía un problema, pero no creía que Wymack quisiera oírlo. No había solución a ese problema.

—Sí, entrenador.

Wymack señaló por encima del hombro y se apartó.

—Ya he comido, pero aún no he tirado las sobras. Me encargaré de esto. Tú ocúpate de ti mismo.

Harry comió al sonido de la aspiradora. Wymack estaba en su oficina cuando terminó y se retiró temprano al sofá. Quería sacar su bolsa y pasar por su carpeta, pero no quería entrometerse en el espacio de Wymack, así que miró al techo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

 

*******

 

Le tomó a Harry dos semanas decidir que nunca cumpliría los estándares de Zayn. Llegó al punto en que veía la mirada de fría desaprobación de Zayn cada vez que parpadeaba. La mitad del tiempo Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal y la otra mitad no podía cambiarlo. Él hacía una milla más rápida que cualquiera de ellos, pero los demás eran mejores y más fuertes que él. Zayn sabía que Harry era inexperto, pero no lo perdonaba por sus errores. Él no quería compasión, pero sí quería que lo entendieran. Cuando él cedió y le pidió a Nick que le aconsejara cómo tratar con Zayn, Nick sólo sonrió y dijo:

—Te lo advertí.

No hizo nada para la ya crispada paciencia de Harry. Afortunadamente estar enojado consigo mismo y odiar la versión de entrenador condescendiente de Zayn significaba que no tenía tiempo ni energía para tener miedo. Dos semanas de jugar con el grupo disfuncional y Zayn todavía no daba señales de reconocerlo. Todo lo que le preocupaba a Zayn era sobre cuán ineficaz Harry resultaba en su cancha, y hasta donde él podía decir, cada día era más ineficiente y más ineficiente. Dos semanas desde la despedida despreciativa y de comentarios groseros de Zayn hicieron desaparecer la determinación de Harry de tomarlo con calma. No le importaba si se reventaba los brazos nuevamente si eso significaba que Zayn dejara de tratarlo como un incompetente de preescolar.

Todo era por el Exy, desde sus corridas por la mañana, las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, las prácticas de la tarde y hasta la más larga carrera que se tomaba en las noches después de la cena. Hizo circuitos alrededor del campus y subió y bajó las escaleras en el estadio. No importaba lo que hiciera, era demasiado lento, y se iba a dormir con tanto dolor cada noche que apenas podía moverse en la cama. Cuando su tercera semana comenzó, ni siquiera podía dormir porque estaba demasiado ocupado analizando los errores del día.

Una noche dejó sus mantas con disgusto y salió del apartamento. Estaba oscuro, probablemente eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, y había el suficientemente frío como para haberse cambiado los pantalones del pijama. Precalentó rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia el estado de Palmetto. Había pocas luces en las calles del barrio de Wymack, pero cuando Harry llegó a Perimeter Road -la sinuosa calle que rodeaba el estadio de Palmetto- el camino estaba mejor iluminado.

Conocía el camino al estadio de memoria incluso en la oscuridad. Había un par de coches en el estacionamiento, como de costumbre, y Harry pensó que vio la figura en movimiento de un guardia de seguridad en el siguiente lote. Marcó el código de entrada de los Foxes y abrió la puerta, luego se detuvo con la mano a medio camino del interruptor de luz. Las luces ya estaban encendidas.

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado el coche de los primos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo allí cuando se conocieron en las prácticas que no pensó que estuviera fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño por encima del hombro mientras observaba el vehículo, preguntándose si Wymack lo había oído salir y llamó a los demás para que lo checaran, luego cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el vestuario.

Comprobó cada habitación pero no encontró ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera allí. Elongó en el vestíbulo antes de atravesar las puertas traseras. Oyó el sonido de una pelota rebotando en la pared, pero con los asientos del estadio alzándose a cada lado del vestíbulo de entrada de los Foxes no podía ver dónde estaban en la cancha los otros. Estaba casi en el interior de la corte cuando finalmente vio a Zayn.

Estaba solo en el primer cuarto de la corte con un cubo de pelotas, y estaba sistemáticamente lanzándolas contra la pared. Harry observó en silencio, preguntándose qué tipo de ejercicio extraño estaba haciendo. Zayn tomó una docena de disparos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba tratando de rebotarlas a todas al mismo lugar. Estaba perfeccionando su mano derecha.

Ver a Zayn esforzarse así en medio de la noche, feroz y despiadado, era casi suficiente para que Harry lo perdonara. Era más exigente consigo mismo que con cualquier persona a su alrededor. Estableció sus estándares increíblemente altos e intentaba alcanzarlos con todo lo que tenía, y no entendía por qué otros no harían lo mismo.

Harry estaba viendo a Zayn, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando. No tenía que mirar para saber quién era; la intensidad de la mirada del otro hombre le puso los nervios de punta. No se volvió para ver dónde estaba Louis, pero alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que Louis la oyera.

— ¿No jugarás con él?

—No —dijo Louis, en algún sitio a la izquierda de Harry.

Harry esperó, pero Louis no dio más detalles.

—Creo que se beneficiaría más si lo hicieras.

— ¿Y? —Harry se volvió lentamente, arrastrando su mirada a lo largo del banco vacío a los asientos detrás de él.

Louis estaba sentado en la primera hilera a unos diez escalones. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas mientras miraba a Harry desde arriba. La expresión en blanco de su rostro era alarmante. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que Harry lo había visto sobrio y se había acostumbrado a la manía drogada de Louis. Harry estuvo a punto de acusarlo de violar su libertad condicional por segunda vez antes de que recordar qué hora era. Louis probablemente había salido de sus drogas para dormir.

Más interesante que el comportamiento tranquilo de Louis era la camiseta holgada y los pantalones de algodón que llevaba. Había vestido mangas largas para recoger a Harry desde el aeropuerto, y desde entonces lo había visto sólo con el uniforme. Ahora, sin el equipo abultado y los guantes en el camino, Harry pudo finalmente ver los accesorios de marca de Louis: bandas negras que cubrían sus brazos desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos. Por lo que Harry escuchó, era una broma sarcástica destinada a ayudar a las personas a diferenciar a los gemelos. Por qué las tenía puestas en medio de la noche, Harry no sabía.

No tuvo que preguntar. Louis supo lo que estaba mirando. Introdujo dos dedos en la banda en su brazo opuesto y deslizó hacia afuera una cuchilla larga y delgada. El metal brilló con las luces de arriba mientras Louis lo empujó nuevamente bajo el paño oscuro unos segundos más tarde.

— ¿Es ese tu lento intento de suicidarte o realmente tienes fundas construidas dentro de esas? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí.

—Ese no es con el que intentaste cortar con Nick. ¿Cuántos cuchillos llevas?

—Bastantes —dijo Louis.

— ¿Qué sucede cuando un árbitro te captura con un arma en la cancha? —Preguntó Harry—. Creo que es un poco más grave que una tarjeta roja, probablemente serían arrestados, e incluso podrían suspender a todo nuestro equipo hasta que crean que pueden confiar en nosotros de nuevo.

—Y yo estaría tan apenado— dijo Louis sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto este juego?

Louis suspiró como si Harry fuera resueltamente estúpido

—No me importa el Exy lo suficiente como para odiarlo. Es un poco menos aburrido que vivir, así que lo soporto por ahora.

—No entiendo.

 

—Ese no es mi problema.

— ¿No es divertido? —Preguntó Harry.

—Alguien más me preguntó lo mismo hace dos años. ¿Debería decirte lo que le dije? Dije que no, algo tan  sin sentido como este juego nunca puede ser divertido.

—Sin sentido—repitió Harry—. Pero tienes talento real.

—La adulación no es interesante y no te lleva a ninguna parte.

—Sólo estoy diciendo hechos, estás menospreciándote. Podrías ser alguien si lo intentaras.

La sonrisa de Louis era pequeña y fría.

—Tú se alguien, Zayn dice que serás todo un campeón. Cuatro años y serás profesional. Cinco años y estarás en la Corte. Se lo prometió al entrenador. A la junta escolar. Discutió hasta que te firmaron.

— ¿Él... qué? —Harry lo miró, la sangre corriendo en sus oídos mientras trataba de entender las palabras de Louis. Louis tenía que estar mintiéndole; Zayn no podía haber dicho esas cosas de él. Zayn apenas podía soportar estar en la misma corte con él hasta donde Harry podía decir. ¿De qué le servía a Louis decir mentiras tan obvias? ¿Estaba tratando de irritarlo?

—Entonces Zayn finalmente consiguió que te firmaran y te golpeas en el suelo corriendo —dijo Louis—. Curioso que un hombre con tanto potencial, quien se divierte tanto, que podría en un futuro hacer algo no quiera nada de esto. ¿Por qué es así?

Si Louis decía la verdad, entonces Zayn les había mentido a todos ellos, y Harry sólo podía pensar en una razón por la que fue tan lejos. Tal vez Zayn lo recordaba después de todo y estaba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer para reclutar a Harry. Pero si eso era así, ¿cuánto sabía Zayn? ¿Cuánto comprendió o recordó de lo ocurrido hace ocho años? ¿Conocía el nombre de Harry? ¿Sabía lo que significaba ese nombre?

—Estás mintiendo —dijo Harry por fin, porque necesitaba que eso fuera verdad—. Zayn me odia.

—O lo odias —dijo Louis—. No puedo decidir, tus cabos sueltos no tienen sentido.

—No soy un problema de matemáticas.

—Pero aun así te resolveré.

Harry se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Zayn estaba recogiendo sus pelotas, terminado con la práctica. Cuando Zayn se dirigió hacia la puerta, Louis se movió detrás de Harry. Oyó el ruido de tela cuando Louis se puso de pie, y sus zapatos golpearon ligeramente en las escaleras mientras bajaba al interior de la cancha.

—Eres un enigma —dijo Louis.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti —dijo Louis mientras pasaba junto a Harry sin mirar hacia atrás—. Necesito un nuevo juguete para jugar.

—No soy un juguete.

—Supongo que lo veremos.

Zayn se quitó el casco tan pronto como la puerta de la cancha se cerró detrás de él. Miró pasando de Louis hasta Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada buscando la verdad en su cara, buscando alguna razón detrás de las grandes palabras de Louis. Zayn no podía haber escuchado su conversación, pero todavía esperaba que llamara a Harry por su verdadero nombre.

En lugar de eso, Zayn dijo:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quería practicar.

—Como si eso te ayudara.

Era grosero, pero era exactamente lo que Harry necesitaba oír. Louis le había mentido. Pudo respirar con un poco más de facilidad mientras observaba cómo Zayn colocaba el cubo de bolas en el suelo a sus pies. Colocó su raqueta y su casco en el banco para sacarse sus guantes y protectores de brazo. Louis las tomó mientras Zayn se las quitaba, metiendo los guantes bajo el brazo y pasando sus dedos por las correas de los protectores. Atrapó el casco de Zayn por la reja de seguridad del frente y vio a Zayn recoger su raqueta de nuevo.

— ¿Louis? —Preguntó Zayn.

—Listo —dijo Louis, y se dirigió al vestuario.

Harry no los vio salir. Se sentó en el banco de la casa y miró a la cancha, escuchando la puerta detrás de ellos. Se acercó y cogió una pelota del cubo, moviéndola una y otra vez en sus dedos.

—Cancha —susurró Harry, luego se sacudió violentamente.

Apretó la pelota hasta que le dolieron los dedos, retrocediendo mentalmente sus pasos hacia atrás. Fue a Arizona, luego atravesó de Nevada a California. Recordó la playa de arena negra a lo largo de la costa perdida de California, donde su madre finalmente renunció a la pelea. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella se había herido tanto después de haber encontrado a su padre en Seattle. Había sangrado la mayor parte del camino a través de Oregón, pero no había pensado que fuera serio. No sabía que se estaba desangrando por dentro, con un riñón y el hígado roto, los intestinos dañados más allá del arreglo.

Él no supo en qué momento ella se dio cuenta, si es que había sabido por Portland que algo estaba gravemente mal pero estaba demasiado asustada para detenerse o si no había visto su muerte venir hasta que cruzaron la frontera de California y ella comenzó a perder la conciencia. Debería haber ido a un hospital, pero los había rechazado a todos por el traicionero camino hacia la costa perdida. Se detuvieron a seis pies de la marea y ella le hizo repetir todas las promesas que le pudo sacar: no mires hacia atrás, no desaceleres, y no confíes en nadie. Sé cualquier persona menos tú mismo, y nunca seas alguien por demasiado tiempo.

Para el momento en que Harry comprendió que se estaba despidiendo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Murió luchando por un último respiro, jadeando con algo podrían haber sido palabras o su nombre o miedo. Harry todavía podía sentir sus uñas clavadas en sus brazos mientras luchaba por no marcharse, y el recuerdo lo dejaba temblando por todas partes. Su abdomen se sintió como piedra cuando la tocó, hinchada y dura. Trató de sacarla de su asiento una sola vez, pero el sonido de su sangre seca arrancándose del vinilo como velcro lo destruyó.

En su lugar, quemó el automóvil, esparciendo toda la gasolina de emergencia que habían comprado a lo largo de los asientos para que la quemaran hasta los huesos. No había llorado cuando las llamas se encendieron, y no se había encogido cuando sacó sus huesos para que se enfriaran.

Llenó su mochila con todo lo que quedaba de ella, la llevó dos millas por la playa y la enterró tan profundamente como pudo. Cuando volvió a encontrar la autopista, estaba aturdido por el shock y duró otro día antes de caer de rodillas en el borde de la carretera y vomitar. De alguna manera había llegado a San Francisco, pero sólo se quedó un día antes de partir para Millport. Tomó un paso y una milla y un día a la vez porque cualquier otra cosa era demasiado para lidiar en su duelo.

Harry miró la cancha frente a él y tragó una y dos veces contra las náuseas que le subían por la garganta. Por eso era que, el contrato de Wymack, las elevadas ambiciones de Zayn y al final las palabras de Louis no significaban nada. No importaba lo que le ofrecieran o lo prometieran. Harry no era como ellos. No era nada ni nadie, y siempre lo sería. La cancha no era para personas como él. Tomaría lo que pudiera aprender y lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera, pero este era un sueño del que tendría que despertar con el tiempo. Querer algo más que eso haría más difícil el marcharse.

Dejó caer la pelota en el cubo y subió al vestuario. Después de asegurarse de que Zayn y Louis realmente se habían ido, se cambió el uniforme y se dirigió a la cancha para hacer los ejercicios. Se desgastó, poniendo cada pensamiento que tenía en los movimientos que estaba haciendo para que no pudiera pensar en los Foxes o la Corte o su pasado. Cuando terminó y había limpiado todo, era después del amanecer. Estaba demasiado cansado para volver a Wymack y supo que acabaría de volver cuando Wymack estuviera viendo las noticias de la mañana, así que se duchó, se vistió y se durmió en uno de los sofás de los Foxes.

Se despertó alrededor del mediodía y regresó al apartamento. Sus llaves lo introdujeron en el edificio, pero la puerta de Wymack estaba abierta de nuevo. Harry pensó en hablar de la laxa seguridad con el entrenador, pero en seguida se olvidó de todo. Incluso con la puerta abierta apenas un par de pulgadas podía oír las voces furiosas discutiendo. Puso un oído en la grieta y contuvo el aliento, esforzándose por distinguir las palabras.

— ¡Maldita sea, Zayn, dije que te sentaras!

— ¡No lo haré! —Zayn le devolvió el golpe. Si Wymack no hubiera dicho su nombre, Harry no habría reconocido su voz. La voz de Zayn estaba retorcida de miedo y pánico— ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo hacer esto?

—No tengo nada que decir en esto y tú lo sabes.

Hubo un fuerte golpe mientras cuerpos golpeaban la pared, y Harry aprovechó la lucha para deslizarse dentro. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero su sigilo fue un esfuerzo inútil. Sonaba como si Wymack y Zayn estuvieran derribando todo lo que Wymack poseía, y Harry se estremeció ante el agudo sonido del vidrio que se rompía.

—Mírame —dijo Wymack—. Mírame, maldito seas, y respira.

—Le advertí a Louis que iba a venir a por mí. ¡Le dije!

—No importa. Firmaste un contrato conmigo.

—Podría pagar mi beca en un instante, sabes que lo haría, te pagaría y me iría a casa y yo... no puedo volver allí. No puedo, no puedo, yo no, yo... tengo que irme. Tengo que irme. Debo irme antes de que él venga por mí. Quizá me perdone si regreso. Si lo hago perseguirme como si fuera una cacería seguro me matará.

—Cállate —dijo Wymack—. No vas a ninguna parte.

— ¡No puedo decirle a Riko que no!

 —Entonces no digas ni una palabra —dijo Wymack—. Mantén la boca cerrada y deja que yo y Louis hablemos. Sí, Louis. No me digas que te olvidaste de ese psicópata... Tengo el número de Betsy en la marcación rápida... ¿Quieres que te lleve a su oficina para que tú puedas hablar con él? ¿Quieres decirle que estás pensando en volver?

Siguió el silencio. Harry esperó, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que Wymack volvió a hablar. Esta vez estaba más tranquilo, pero la preocupación hizo que su voz fuera más áspera que reconfortante.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas allá —dijo Wymack—. Nada dice que tengo que hacerlo. Tu contrato dice que me perteneces. Él puede enviarnos todo el dinero que quiera, pero tienes que firmarlo antes y no lo vas a hacer. Déjanos a Louis y mí preocupamos por la mierda de Riko. Tú preocúpate por poner a tu juego y al equipo donde necesitan estar. Me prometiste que podrías hacernos superar el cuarto partido este año.

—Eso fue antes —dijo Zayn, abatido—. Esto es ahora.

—El ERC nos está dando hasta el mes de junio antes de que anuncien la noticia, vieron cuántos problemas de seguridad tuvimos en tu transferencia, así que esperan a que todos estén aquí donde yo pueda vigilarlos. Te lo dije porque necesitas saberlo, pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto de Louis hasta entonces, dime que puedes ver a Louis hoy y que no te volverás completamente loco.

—Louis lo supondrá. No es estúpido.

—Entonces tienes que ser un mejor mentiroso —dijo Wymack con voz dura—. El ERC está buscando una razón para separarlo de nosotros, y sabes que no lo regresarán. Entonces ¿dónde estarás?

Se quedaron en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Harry pensó que habían terminados. Finalmente, Zayn dijo:

—Dame tu teléfono.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que uses mi teléfono para llamarlo, tú...

—Liam —lo cortó Zayn—. Tengo que llamar a Liam, tengo que oírlo decirlo.

Aparentemente, ese era un compromiso aceptable, porque Wymack dejó de discutir. Harry miró por encima del hombro, preguntándose si debía dejarlos solos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que ser horrible si había traído a Zayn tan lejos de su posición condescendiente. Estaba debatiendo cuán silenciosamente podía salir de la puerta cuando Zayn habló. El sombrío tono de Zayn tomó a Harry tan desprevenido como el francés que había adoptado.

—Dime que no es verdad —dijo Zayn—. Dime que no lo hizo.

Harry no pudo oír la respuesta, pero la fuerte palmada con la que el teléfono se cerró de nuevo le dijo que no era lo que Zayn quería. El sofá chirrió bajo el peso de alguien y Harry se imaginó a Zayn hundiéndose en el cojín con desesperación.

—Espera aquí —dijo Wymack, y unos pocos segundos después él estaba parado en el pasillo. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry al final del pasillo pero no dijo nada. Harry lo observó mientras desaparecía en la cocina. Para ese entonces reconocía el sonido del gabinete de licor de Wymack, el chasquido de la cerradura y el tintineo suave de las puertas de cristal. Wymack regresó sosteniendo vodka y lo dejó para Zayn.

—Bebe —dijo desde fuera de su vista—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Wymack regresó al pasillo. Harry señaló por encima del hombro a la puerta en una pregunta. Siguió a Harry fuera de su apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Harry miró hacia el pasillo para buscar a los mirones, pero las otras puertas estaban cerradas.

—No iba a contárselo a nadie hasta junio —dijo Wymack— ¿Cuánto has oído?

—Zayn está sufriendo un colapso nervioso —dijo Harry—. No sé por qué.

—Edgar Allan presentó una solicitud de transferencia con el ERC y fue aprobada esta mañana. Son parte del distrito suroriental a partir del 1 de junio.

Tomó un minuto para que las palabras de Wymack tuvieran sentido. Cuando hicieron el clic, el estómago de Harry tocó fondo. Había sido bastante difícil enfrentar a Zayn en Arizona. ¿Cómo podría Harry correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Riko también? Sólo porque Zayn no recordara a Harry no significaba que Riko tampoco lo haría. Harry no quería descubrir el camino difícil si Riko tenía la mejor memoria de los dos.

—Es imposible —dijo Harry.

—Realmente no, ellos son el único equipo de NCAA Exy en Virginia Occidental, así que fue tan fácil como un voto y un par de firmas.

—Eso es imposible —dijo nuevamente Harry—. No pueden jugar los Ravens, ¿Qué comisión cuerda enfrenta a los mejores y peores equipos el uno contra el otro?

—Uno que sabe que hay mucho que ganar con él —dijo Wymack—. La transferencia de Zayn creó una gran cantidad de reacción, pero también generó un gran interés en el Exy. El ERC quiere seguir a través de la conclusión natural: reunir a Zayn y Riko en la cancha, pero esta vez como rivales por primera vez. No importa quién gane, ellos saben qué publicidad y financiamiento pueden conseguir con este movimiento.

—No puedo jugar contra Riko —dijo Harry—. No estoy listo.

—Riko no es tu problema —dijo Wymack—. Déjaselo a Niall. Tu problema es darles vuelta a la defensa y el portero.

— ¿No puedes protestar? —Dijo Harry— Nos están preparando para un partido que todos saben que no podemos ganar.

—Podría hacerlo, pero no servirá de nada —dijo Wymack—. El ERC no hace cambios, especialmente cuando se trata de rechazar a un Moriyama. Hay algo que debes saber sobre los Moriyama, pero no quería tener esta conversación contigo, quería que te acoplaras un poco más, o al menos esperaba que pudieras conocer mejor al equipo antes de dejarte caer esto encima. Ahora que el ERC me está presionando, no tengo mucha opción. Lo que te voy a decir es un secreto a voces, es decir, lo sabemos —dijo agitando un dedo en un círculo, probablemente refiriéndose a los Foxes—, pero nadie fuera de nuestro equipo lo hace. Sin importar qué, entiendes... La gente podría salir herida si esto sale a luz, la gente podría morir.

Harry dirigió la mirada por encima del hombro hacia las puertas de los apartamentos.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ellos?

—Soy el único en este piso —dijo Wymack—. Construyeron este complejo en el mismo momento en que comenzaron la construcción de la Corte Foxhole. Pensaron que nuestro equipo sería algo y la gente querría vivir en la zona para estar cerca del estadio para los juegos. Entonces no lo pudimos cumplir, así que los apartamentos no están llenos. Los pisos inferiores están bastante ocupados, y los pisos intermedios se alquilan durante la temporada de fútbol, pero los dos pisos superiores están bastante vacíos. Y no, no se puede entrar en ninguno de ellos, así que ni siquiera lo pienses.

Harry dejó pasar esa acusación sin comentarios.

—Está evadiendo el asunto, entrenador.

Wymack cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Harry.

— ¿Sabes por qué Zayn vino a Palmetto State?

—Se rompió la mano —dijo Harry—. No podía jugar, así que se trasladó aquí como entrenador asistente, supuse que estaba siguiendo a Louis.

—Lo traje aquí —dijo Wymack—. Él se presentó en mi habitación del hotel en el banquete de invierno con su mano hecha un lío ensangrentado. No quería que notificara a los Ravens o que lo llevara a un hospital, por lo que Abby lo vendó lo mejor que pudo y lo puse en el autobús de regreso a Carolina del Sur con nosotros.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Harry— ¿Cómo se fue de la estación de esquí a su hotel?

—No estaba en las montañas —dijo Wymack.

—Pero se rompió la mano en un accidente de esquí —dijo Harry.

—Mentiras —dijo Wymack—. No fue un accidente.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, y Wymack asintió brevemente antes de explicar.

—El ERC tuvo una reunión de fin de año unos días antes del banquete de invierno del distrito suroriental. Los asesores de la NCAA hicieron que todos hablaran de Riko y Zayn. Tenían algunas preocupaciones sobre la temporada, ellos estaban seguros de que Riko estaba frenando a Zayn, que Zayn se estaba vendiéndose a sí mismo en menor medida para no eclipsar a Riko en la corte. Ellos querían saber si era el trabajo del entrenador Moriyama. En respuesta Moriyama enfrentó a Riko y Zayn uno contra el otro.

—Riko ganó —dijo Wymack—, pero estoy pensando que no lo hizo de manera justa. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado de manera diferente. Cuando el entrenador Moriyama los despidió por la noche Riko le rompió la mano a Zayn.

Fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago.

— ¿Qué?

Wymack arrastró su pulgar por el dorso de su mano, siguiendo el camino de la herida de Zayn.

—Zayn no habla de su tiempo en Evermore, pero podía decir que no era la primera vez que Riko o Moriyama le ponían una mano encima, era la primera vez que Zayn era lo suficientemente inteligente como para empacar sus maletas y marcharse. ¿Demasiado para una familia, eh?

—No creo en la familia.

—Yo tampoco.

Lo decía en serio. Harry finalmente entendió esa mirada que Wymack le envió en Millport, esa comprensión perfecta que deshizo las defensas de Harry. Harry buscó en su rostro, buscando la historia detrás de ese agotamiento. Lo que rompió a Wymack sucedió hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera estaba amargado por ello, pero definitivamente estaba todavía agrietado si dedicó tanto tiempo en la Foxhole Court.

— ¿Por qué nadie más sabe lo que hizo Riko? —Preguntó Harry.

—Porque Riko es un Moriyama —dijo Wymack, cansado—. Aquí es donde comienza a ensuciarse.

Pensó durante un minuto, luego levantó los dedos índices.

—La familia Moriyama se rompe a la mitad: la familia principal y la familia de la rama, la principal consiste en los hijos primogénitos y la rama es para todos los demás. El entrenador Moriyama, Tetsuji, cabeza de la familia de la rama y su hermano mayor, Kengo, encabeza la principal. Kengo tiene dos hijos, Ichirou y Riko. Como Ichirou nació primero, se quedó con Kengo en la familia principal, Riko nació en segundo lugar, por lo que Tetsuji se convirtió en su tutor legal y Riko se convirtió en parte de la familia de la rama. ¿Me sigues?

—Creo que sí.

—Las familias están separadas —dijo Wymack—. Kengo y la familia principal están en Nueva York, donde Kengo es el CEO de una empresa de comercio internacional. Un día va a pasar el negocio a Ichirou. Tetsuji y Riko obtienen una mordida de las ganancias, pero se consideran poco importantes y no tienen nada que decir en las decisiones de negocios. Tetsuji tenía la libertad de estudiar en Japón y desarrollar Exy. Mientras él no haga nada para dañar la reputación de la familia, él es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, y lo que él le gusta es crear el equipo más terrible y poderoso de la nación, todo esto es de conocimiento público.

Harry miró más allá de Wymack en la puerta, pensando en el escándalo de Zayn.

— ¿Y la verdad?

—El verdadero negocio familiar Moriyama es el asesinato.

Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada. Wymack levantó una mano para evitar cualquier pregunta, su expresión sombría.

—Los Moriyama son un grupo inmigrante yakuza, ¿sabes lo que son los yakuza? Son la mafia japonesa. El padre de Kengo trajo al grupo a América hace un par de décadas y se estableció en el norte. No sé si todos ellos están involucrados en eso y no quiero saberlo. No sé cuánto sabe Zayn, ya que él está unido a Riko y la familia de la rama, pero Zayn sabe que la familia principal usa los juegos de los Ravens como una tapadera para grandes reuniones. Muchas personas entran y salen de Edgar Allan, que es una manera conveniente de traer a sus contactos lejanos. Tienen salones VIP en los pisos superiores donde hacen tratos.

—Son una pandilla —Harry dijo lentamente.

Wymack asintió con la cabeza, observándolo atentamente y esperando a ver cómo lo tomaba Harry. Harry apenas notó la atención. Estaba pensando en la última vez que había visto a Zayn y a Riko juntos. Se acordó de pelear y discutir el juego de piernas con ellos. La partida se detuvo abruptamente cuando fueron llamados arriba. Si Harry cerraba los ojos ahora, podía recordar todos los detalles de la habitación a la que fue, desde las ventanas tintadas desde el piso al techo, hasta la pesada mesa de conferencias que la dominaba. El suelo estaba alfombrado, pero alguien había puesto una lona en la parte de arriba para absorber toda la sangre.

Harry finalmente supo dónde había estado y por qué. Nunca había entendido cómo pasaban de las prácticas de Exy al asesinato o por qué Zayn y Riko también estaban allí. Pero si los Moriyama eran una pandilla, tenía sentido. El padre de Harry trabajó fuera de Baltimore y sostuvo los puertos del este con mano de hierro. La frontera occidental de su territorio habría terminado en Virginia Occidental. En ese sentido era el vecino de Tetsuji Moriyama, y eso habría llamado a la atención de Kengo. El padre de Harry y el padre de Riko eran socios de negocios; por eso se le permitió a Harry practicar en el estadio de Edgar Allan.

Wymack interpretó su largo silencio como miedo.

—Te estoy diciendo esto porque todos los demás aquí ya saben la historia de Zayn, pero no te preocupes por los yakuza. Como he dicho, Kengo e Ichirou, en la mayor parte, se quedan en Nueva York y no podría importarles una mierda lo que Tetsuji y Riko hacen. La única manera que es relevante para nosotros es explicar por qué Tetsuji y Riko son violentos y podridos. Tienen mucho poder detrás de su nombre y una visión bastante retorcida de su lugar en el mundo. Y sucede que ahora tenemos algo de ellos.

—Zayn —dijo Harry.

—Había esperado que lo hubiesen tirado —dijo Wymack—. Todo el mundo dijo que Zayn nunca jugaría de nuevo. Edgar Allan tuvo que liberar a Zayn de su contrato de la escuela debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones y Tetsuji no discutió cuando tomé a Zayn como asistente de entrenador. Pensé que estaban dispuestos a dejarlo. Pero Tetsuji no tomó a Zayn por la bondad de su corazón, sino que lo crio para convertirlo en una estrella, y puso mucho tiempo y dinero en su desarrollo en la cancha. Cualquier beneficio que Zayn logre es legítimamente el de los Moriyama.

—Pero Zayn está minusválido.

—Todavía tiene un nombre —dijo Wymack.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas mientras trataba de resolverlo todo.

— ¿Quiere que regrese Zayn?

—Si quisiera que Zayn se trasladara, simplemente lo diría —dijo Wymack.

—Zayn no volvería —dijo Harry, incrédulo—. No después de lo que hizo Riko.

Wymack le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—Tetsuji nunca adoptó formalmente a Zayn. ¿Sabes por qué? Los Moriyama no creen en los forasteros o iguales. Tetsuji tomó a Zayn y se hizo cargo de su entrenamiento, pero también le dio a Zayn a Riko, literalmente. Zayn no es humano para ellos. Es un proyecto, es una mascota, y tiene el nombre de Riko en su correa. El hecho de que lograra escapar es un milagro. Si Tetsuji llamara mañana y le dijera que regresa a casa, Zayn sabrá lo que Tetsuji le haría si se negara. Tendría miedo de decir que no.

Harry se sintió enfermo. No quería oír más de esto; ya había oído demasiado. Quería correr hasta que todo empezara a tener sentido en su cabeza, o al menos hasta que el hielo desapareciera de sus venas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pasar por todos los problemas de cambiar los distritos?

—Los Moriyama están listos para cobrar su inversión —dijo Wymack—. Nadie espera honestamente que Zayn regrese, pero firmó con nosotros para jugar, su arrogancia es inspiradora, y este año sigue siendo una estrella. Si no puede mantenerse y actuar, los fans y críticos lo olvidarán. Tetsuji piensa que se va a terminar, así que tiene que aprovechar el momento ahora. Nuestros equipos van a hacer una fortuna esta temporada. La gente va a estar persiguiéndonos cada paso del camino y apostando en nuestros juegos. Habrá spots de TV y mercancías y todo tipo de trucos publicitarios. Tetsuji está enfrentando a Riko y a Zayn el uno contra el otro sabiendo cómo va a terminar. Él pondrá todo en la mesa y dejará que sus Ravens nos destruyan en la cancha. Barrerá las ganancias, establecerá a Riko como el jugador más grande para siempre, y relegará a Zayn como jugador de apoyo.

Harry tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué si el entrenador Moriyama le dice que deje de jugar?

Wymack se quedó en silencio durante un minuto interminable y luego le dijo:

—Zayn sólo tuvo la fuerza para irse porque Riko destruyó su mano. Eso fue finalmente demasiado para él. Por eso me gustaría pensar que Zayn desafiaría a Tetsuji, pero sería tan probable como verlo sin una raqueta. Pero el día en que Zayn deje de jugar para siempre ese será el día que muera. No tiene nada más. No fue criado para tener ninguna otra cosa. ¿Entiendes? No podemos perder con los Ravens este año. Zayn no sobreviviría.

—No podemos ganarles a ellos —dijo Harry—. Somos el peor equipo de la nación.

—Entonces es hora de dejar de ser el peor —dijo Wymack—. Es hora de volar.

—Realmente no crees que podamos —dijo Harry.

—Si no pensabas que podías, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No habrías firmado el contrato si ya te habías rendido contigo mismo —Wymack dio media vuelta—. Tengo que asegurarme de que Zayn no se corte las muñecas, probablemente es mejor que no te vea ahora, puedo llamar a Abby para que venga a buscarte si quieres salir con los demás, pero necesito que mantengas esto en secreto de tus compañeros de equipo hasta junio. Tengo tiempo para averiguar cómo vamos a manejar esta temporada.

—No voy a decir nada —dijo Harry, dando un par de pasos atrás—. Y no te preocupes por mí, iré a correr o algo así.

—Zayn debería estar fuera de aquí a las cuatro —dijo Wymack—. Es cuando Louis ha terminado con Betsy, así que Nick lo recogerá de camino a su oficina.

Harry asintió y se marchó, bajando las escaleras.

Harry pensó que sería horrible si Zayn recordaba al muchacho con el padre asesino, pero esto era peor. Era Zayn quizás recordando a ese chico de cuando pertenecía a una familia igualmente horrible. Harry no recordaba a los Moriyama, pero definitivamente ellos lo recordarían si habían hecho negocios con su padre. El Butcher de Baltimore no era un hombre fácil de olvidar. Tampoco su esposa, que había robado cinco millones de dólares la noche que huyó con el único hijo que éste tenía. The Butcher movió a su gente de adentro hacia afuera durante años cazándolos. Todos sus contactos habrían oído hablar de él.

En algún lugar el ERC estaba reelaborando y finalizando un programa que ponía a los Moriyama en un futuro cercano de Harry. Él se retiraría antes de ese partido. No tenía elección. Jugaría hasta su juego contra los Ravens y luego huiría. Si tenía suerte, el partido vendría al final de la temporada de otoño y así no pondría en demasiado peligro la línea de strike al irse.

Era estúpido y suicida quedarse hasta ese punto. Harry sabía que debía irse ahora, antes de que conociera a sus compañeros de equipo o que el ERC publicara su nombre o que alguna vez pisara una cancha con Zayn Malik a su lado. Parecía un riesgo aceptable antes, ya que ninguna de las personas de su padre se dedicaba a los deportes. La posibilidad de que uno de ellos lo viera en la televisión durante un partido era insignificante, siempre y cuando Zayn no lo descubriera y lo entregara. Ahora que sabía quiénes eran los Moriyama y sabía que lo estarían observando, no tenía ningún sentido quedarse.

Harry había crecido preguntándose por qué Zayn y Riko estaban en esa habitación hace ocho años y cómo lo superarían. Se había preguntado por qué su suerte y sus circunstancias eran tan diferentes que podían convertirse en estrellas internacionales, mientras que la vida de Harry se disparaba tan rápidamente fuera de control. Él los había odiado y adorado toda su vida, celoso de sus éxitos y desesperado porque resaltaran. Ahora parecía que había estado equivocado todo el tiempo; Zayn tampoco se había escapado.

No importaba lo que hicieran o en quienes se convirtieran, tal vez nunca escaparían.

Harry empujó la puerta de la escalera de manera tan fuerte que golpeó contra la pared y estaba corriendo incluso antes de que estuviera a medio camino del vestíbulo. Tomó toda velocidad antes de llegar a la calle, yendo tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer, pero no pudo huir de sus pensamientos.


End file.
